Teenage Love
by GREEN DAY LOVER 3
Summary: Bellas parents are killed in a crash, she is sent to live with Her friend Rose. But when bella meets Edward sparks fly, the probleme is Edwards ex is trying to break them up. All human as far a you know. ExB Slightly OCC.I suck at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story, well my second but my first one sucked, so tell me of you like it, what i can improve and if it is funny enough. Sorry about the sucky title and summary but I had to think of something.

I don't own twilight

Bpov

" Mom, hurry up, I want to be at the party by 8." I said to my mother. She was still getting ready for the New Years eve party at my Aunt Jenny's house. We left the house at quarter to 8 and were at the party by 8:15. My little 7-year-old cousins greeted my at the door. The party was great and though I'm 17 i had fun playing with my cousins, Annie, Gordon, Melissa and Nate. By midnight they were all passed out on the big couch. " Come on, Isabella, its time to go" said my mom. We said our good byes to Aunt Jenny and Uncle George.

We got into the car and drove away. We were driving down our street when a Hummer screamed out the ally and headed towards our car. I let out a high pitched yell and the next thing I saw was darkness...

Still Bpov

I woke up in a white room in a very uncomfortable bed my leg was in a cast and my hand was bandaged up. Then the events of last night came back to me. I started to panic... was my mom alright ... was she killed... what about dad? I then realized that I was in a hospital, I pressed the little red button beside my bed that summoned a nurse. She came very quickly and asked what was wrong.

" where are my parents? What happened?" I asked. Her face fell, that was not a good sign, she took a big breath " Isabella, your parents are dead, I am so sorry" she said sadly " you will be sent to live with the Hales, do you know them, they have a son and daughter, Rosalie and Jasper." my heart lifted a bit at the thought that I would be living with Rose, she is my best friend.

For the next few days I had to stay in the hospital because I had gotten a concussion in the crash. The thought of being an orphan slowly sank in and I became depressed. After 3 days at the hospital Dr Carlisle Cullen came and told me that I could go home. I knew Dr Cullen pretty well because his daughter, Alice was my other best friend. I went home, grabbed a suitcase and started packing I took all my cloths and lastly I packed my pictures of my parents.

So how is it? Please please please tell me. Read and Reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

did you like the first chapter? Please Read and Review

Bpov

I was greeted at the Hales door by a crying Rosalie. She hugged me and held me tight. "Oh, Bella" She was the only one who was aloud to call me Bella " I am so sorry, I can't imagine how you feel" she gushed, Rose showed me to her room where I would be staying and told me to put my stuff on the ground. We talked for awhile and then it was time for dinner. It was delicious and I had like 3 helpings. Me and Rose went to bed early because the next day we had school.

The next day at school I met up with Alice and told her what had happened, I didn't feel sad about it anymore, well I was sad but it wasn't as bad as before. We had all our classes together and then we sat at lunch together, along with Alice's brothers Emmet and Edward. Rosalie was dating Emmet and Alice was dating Jasper so I kind of felt left out. The only boyfriend i've ever had was really bad, I had a very bad experience with him, he cheated on me with best friend and then tried to get me back while still dating her. I've never had a BF since.

The rest of the week continued like this, it was so boring. On friday Alice said " Rose, Bella, Jazz, d'ya wanna come over to my place for an all weekend sleepover?" Oooooooooooooooooo, I thought, that sounds like fun. We told her that we'd be there by 6. When we got home I packed some cloths for me and Rose, Rosalie packed games, a camera and some movies. Jasper , Rosalie And I drove to the Cullen house.

Epov

Alice jumped up and down, she loved sleepovers. She had set up a 7 person tent in the living room, with permission from mom, of course and waited. The doorbell rang, she ran to get the door and came back with Jasper, Rosalie and Isabella, wow i never really realized it but she was hot. I realized that I was starring and quickly. " Hey guys" I said " Emmett your girlfriends here" I yelled up at Emmett, who was playing video games. He came hurtling down the stairs and gave Rose a hello kiss on the cheek.

Alice decided that we should watch a movie, and nobody argues with Alice, she may be small but man she is feisty. We decided on the movie Live Free Die Hard ( a/n it is a great movie). It was a great movie lots of action. When the movie was over Alice got an evil grin on her face and said " We are gonna play Truth or dare"

R and R


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Bpov

Oh no I hate that game, but you can't argue with Alice so we sat in a circle inside the tent and started, I was between Jasper and Emmett, across from me was Edward, he was actually pretty good looking, I've never noticed that before but it is 100% true. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "Bella, truth or dare" I didn't want to look like a wimp so I had to chose dare. She looked thoughtful for a moment then the dreaded evil grin spread across her face. " I dare you to make out with Edward for 1minute" I really wanted to do it because Edward was, as I said before, good looking.

We had to so we leaned in and the moment our lips touched I felt a pleasant tingling feeling over my whole body. He was one heck of a kisser and all to soon Alice said that the minute was up. I leaned back and saw a smile on Edwards face. " he enjoyed that, Bella" whispered Emmett in my ear, I blushed. I had enjoyed that as well, I really hope that he would ask me out one day. It was my turn to chose some one to pick on so I chose Jasper. " Truth or dare, jasper" he thought about it then chose truth "What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done in privat.

He looked so embarrassed "Once, when I was 11- years-old I put one of my moms bras on, stuffed it and then danced to the song My Humps" we were all on the floor laughing. My sides hurt and I was out of breath. The rest of the game was really fun. Rosalie had to run around the room yelling like a viking and Emmett had sing Barbie Girl. Alice had to dress up like a clown, go into Carlisle and Esme's room and juggle. We had a great night and Edwards sleeping bag ended up right next to mine when we finally went to sleep.

The next morning we had waffles for breakfast , they were so good. The girls and i went shopping, normally I hate shopping but being with rose and alice was fun. At the food court when Esme was in the washroom Alice asked me a question " Bella" she said " do you like like Edward" I snorted nobody used the words 'like like' to describe having a crush on someone since grade 5. "well anwsere my question" she said annoyed " Alice, i think I do 'like like' Edward but before I get my hopes up I want to find out if he is single and if he likes me back" I said

* * *

" Edward talked to me last night" Said Rose " he said that he really liked you and that he is going to break up with his girlfriend, Jessica tomorrow and ask you out. I told him to go for it and that I knew you liked him." I thanked Rosalie for telling him that and that I couldn't wait to be asked out by him.

R and R


	4. Chapter 4

YAY this is my 4th chapter today

How many times do I have to tell you people that i dont own Twilight

Edpov.

" Hey Jessica" I said as I ran over to my soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend. "Ya,what is it, honey?" she asked "Jessica, I am breaking up with you, your not the right girl for me." I said flatly. I hurried over to Bella's locker. "Belladoyawannagooutwithme?" I said really quickly " I mean... do ya... um...wanna...go...uh...out with me tonight" I said biting my lip. She looked as if she had just won a free trip to Disney World, her face was lit up with excitement, she stuttered her repley "s-s-s-sure i'd l-l-l-l-love to"

For the rest of the day was great, we had barley any home work and I have a date with the hottest girl in school. At lunch we sat by each other a talked about what we were going to do tonight. I was going to take her to her favourite restaurant Boston Pizza. This had is going to be the best Monday EVER. After lunch Emmett and Jasper cornered me at my locker. They asked me about Bella and if I was really going out with her. I told them yes and all the details.

_______________________________later at the Hale house__________________________________

Bpov

I am so nervous about the date, but I think it will work out. Edward is so sweet, he dumped the girlfriend that he has had for 2 years for me. I had my black skinnies on and a green shirt that hugged my curves perfectly and to top it of my bright green converse. The door bell rang, its date time Bella I thought to myself.

I opened the door, Edward was standing there, he looked fantastic. His messy bronze hair and his green eyes were beautiful. He starred at me " you look amazing, Bella" Edward complimented me, I blushed. " Come on, Edward, lets go on our date." I said leading the way to his silver Volvo. He laughed, his laughter was so nice. He had made a reservation for us at BP's. He ordered the Boston Lasagna, the same as me.

After dinner he took me to a movie theatre. It was empty " Uh Edward why are we the only ones watching this movie?" I asked, He laughed, how i love his laugh, " We are not here to watch a movie , we are gonna play video games" I was so excited " can we play Mario cart?" I asked he nodded. We played for hours until the theatre closed

Please review


	5. Chapter5

So, I know the chapters r short but I'm trying to make them longer. Sorry about the long wait

* * *

Since you guys r not idiots you should know that I do not own Twilight.

bpov

The next day Alice bombarded me with questions " how was your date?... Was Edward nice?... Are you going to go out again?" Iwas taken aback " Alice, slow down, my date was awesome, Edward was a gentleman and he did ask me out, well actually he invited to your guyses place on Friday. Well see you in Spanish" I hurried to Edwards locker to walk with him to science.

In science we were dissecting frogs. I nearly puked when Mike dropped his half dissected frog on the floor, spilling guts all over the place. "Smooth" I snorted, he looked hurt. The rest of the morning went by without any more mishaps and so did the rest of the day. Just as I was walking out to my truck Jessica Stanley stopped me. " Hey" she said, trying to sound mean but not achieving it "where do you think your going?" I pretended to look thought full "I don't know" my voice dripping with sarcasm "to my house, and if your coming to tell me to back off of Edward then go away because there is no point" And being the mature teenager that I am I stuck my tongue out at her, flipped my hair and walked away.

Later at the Hales place I told Rose about Jessica. She just told me that I did the right thing and to just ignore her next time she came near. I slept pretty well and I dreamt about my kiss with Edward and when I woke up I was wishing that Friday wasn't so far away. The week passed so slowly, each day was so long, but I all my classes with either Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper or Edward, well except Math which I have with Jessica, Lauren and Mike. Jessica and Lauren are always giving me glares, if looks could kill I would be so dead. Mike was so annoying, he asked me out like 10 times, seriously that guy will not take no for an answer.

Finally its Friday. I was just about to get into my car when Mike's voice called out " Bella, ya wanna go out" I was so annoyed with the little dork, he is 2 years younger than me. " Mike, for the last time" I said calmly "I DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, I AM GOING OUT WITH EDWARD,SO BACK OFF" I yelled in his face.

* * *

Edpov

I was getting into my Volvo when I heard Bella yelling at someone "I DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, I AM GOING OUT WITH EDWARD,SO BACK OFF" I smiled, she was very possessive but then again so am I

Flash back of Wednesday

" Hey, Edward" said Jessica her 'do you wanna go out with me' voice "do you wanna go out with me?"

"no"

"why not"

" because I am currently going out with Bella"

" do you mean Isabella Swan? She is so ugly, why would you want to go out with her"

"Jessica, I would rather you not insult the girl I am dating and BACK OFF" I yelled the last two words in her face

End Flash back

Ahhh, memories I thought, smiling. I drove home quickly so that I could get ready for the date. I decided that I would try to kiss her 'cause Alice had told me that Bella had really enjoyed the kiss at the sleepover. I got home about an hour before Bella was supposed to arrive. I walked into the living room to find jasper and Emmett playing Mario Galaxy, they could beat any game in the world, except this one. They were still on the same level ( the first level) as last week. I shook my head in shame, graabed the Wii remote from Emmett and beat the level in two minutes

" Thanks Bro" Said Emmett. Jasper is sorta like a brother to me and Rosalie like a sister, they are over here so often because Rose is Alice's best friend and Emmetts girlfriend and Jasper is mine and Emmets best friend and Alice's boyfriend. I went to my room and changed into some khakis and a button down blue shirt, I also grabbed a piece of paper with a song I wrote down for Bella.

" Hey, sweetie" says my mom, I groaned. "Mom, don't call me that,I'm 17! and I am having someone over so don't embarrassed me in front of her" she raised her eyebrows "her?" she asked " like a date?" I sighed "yes". At that moment the doorbell rang

Please R&R,

GREEN DAY LOVER 3


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, OBVIOUSLY

* * *

Bpov

I rang the doorbell of the Cullen house and held my breath, Dr Cullen answered. "Oh hello, Bella, come in" he called over his shoulder "Edward your date is here." I blushed at the word 'date'

"hello Dr Cullen" I greeted him " Oh call me Carlisle and call my wife Esme"I entered their house and heard the most beautiful piano playing ever. I saw Edward sitting at a piano, his hands flying across the keys. " Edward...its..its..its....oh I love it" I said "Whats it called?" He looked kind embarrassed but didn't blush. " Well, I sorta wrote it for you" he said "its called Bella's Lullaby." My heart did a summersault and back flip at his words.

I leaned in to kiss him just as Esme called " DINNER" from the kitchen. We all sat down and ate the most delicious dinner in the whole world " Holy cow, Esme, this is awesome" I said. She smiled at my compliment and Edward laughed,I love his laugh. I decided that I was going to try and kiss him 'cause Alice said that Edward had really liked the kiss at the sleepover.

After dinner Alice pulled me into her room to talk "Bella, Edward really likes you, but Jessica does not, watch out for her, she may look innocent but she is not. I over heard her saying some really mean things about you and Edward so remember to be careful around her." And than Alice just shoved me out of the room telling me that Edward was waiting for me. I went back down stairs to find Edward , Jasper and Emmett playing Super Mario Galaxy, well they were trying to. The boys were still on the second level.

I sighed, hung my head in shame and grabbed the remote from Jasper and beat like 5 levels and then handed the remote back to Jasper. " Thanks, sis" said Jasper, I gave him a confused look " Well" he explained " since you were adopted by my parents that means that you are now my sibling and since you are a girl you are my sister" 'Wow Bella' I thought to myself 'a 6-year-old could have figured that out' me and Edward went out to their backyard. It was huge, there was a pool, a hot tub, some chairs and a picnic table.

We sat down on a couple of the lawn chairs and leaned in for a kiss. It was like the kiss at the sleepover except better because this time it wasn't a dare. Electricity coursed trough my body, it was so nice. When we broke apart for air I looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw a look a of pure happiness, his face reflected exactly what I felt. Rosalie walked out side hand in hand with Emmett looking into his eyes.

* * *

When she saw us Rosalie said " Bella do ya wanna go home or have another sleepover, I'm staying here. If you are I'll phone mom and ask her to bring our stuff over." I assured her that I would love to stay here

Still bpov

That night we watched the movie National Treasure, it was great. (a/n: I watched it last night and it was AWESOME!) By the time the movie was finished it was 2:30am, and once again my sleeping bag was next to Edward's. I dreamt about Edward and how hansom he is.

The next day me and Rose went to find jobs. I drove around town and the only 'HELP WANTED' sign was on Newtons hiking and sports equipment store. (a/n: sorry if I didn't get the store name right) I took a deep breath and walked in hoping that 'Newtons' didn't mean Mikes family. I walk about 3 feet when I heard an annoying little nerd voice calling " Hey Bella" I turned to see the dreaded Mike Newton waving at me.

I walked over to him and asked " Who can I talk to to get a job?" he looked downcast, I think he was hoping that I was gonna ask him out or something like that. He pointed to a door that said 'Managers Office'. I entered and saw a lady, about 30, sitting at a desk. She looked like Mike, her round baby face, her blue eyes and her blond hair. " Hello" I said " I saw the help wanted sign and would like to apply for the job".

-----------------------------------------------later that day--------------------------------------------------------------

Epov

Bella got back to the house at around 2:00. She had a smile on her face. " Guess what" she asked and then before we could even answer "I got a job" I got excited too and also a bit sad, now we would have less time to spend together. " Where" I asked, her face fell a bit " I got a job at.... Newtons, and I have the same shifts as the little twerp Mike" I sighed a couple of days ago I had met him and he was a twerp.

FLASHBACK

" Hey,Cullen" Mike called to me

"Ya" I asked

" back off of Bella, she is MINE, I asked her out and she said that she would think about it" he bragged

"Newton" I said menacingly " I asked her out and she said yes" I walked to my car and as I drove past him sprayed him with mud from a puddle

END FLASHBACK

"so Rosalie did you get a job?" asked Emmett. Rosalie smiled widely. " Yep, I got a job at your favourite store" said Rosalie to Emmett. Emmett screamed with excitement " YOU GOT A JOB AT TOYSRUS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" jasper told Emmett to calm down. " Emmett, I will never give you discounts if you do not calm down" said Rosalie.

So how did you like it

I need some ideas for the net chapter

Please Please Please Please give me ideas

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED IDEAS PLEASE

THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EDAWRD AND BELLA

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**R**pov (leaving to find a job)

Me and Bella don't get to spend the day with every one because we have to find jobs * sigh *. I drove around town I just couldn't find any 'Help Wanted' sign's and I am not going to Port Angels just to find a stinkin job. The only reason I'm trying is because Mom said that I should and that if I did find a job I could stop asking her for pocket money. I was just about to head back home when I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign.......on Toysrus.

'Well Rose I thought ' why not its Emmett's fave store and I might get some discounts on presents for him. I sighed, got out of my beautiful red convertible and walked through the door. I asked one of the employs who I could talk to about the 'hep wanted' sign, he pointed to the managers office and then said " are you single" I laughed and replied "In your dreams" I hurried over to the office.

When I entered the manager looked up, he was about 45,I would say, and he had a long moustache and short beard, he was wearing a blue suit and he was bald. " I would like to apply for the job." I said confidently. He looked at me and then handed me a few papers to fill out.

-----------------------------------------------Later at home-------------------------------------------------------------

I got home before Bella. Bella got back to the house at around 2:00. She had a smile on her face. " Guess what" she asked and then before we could even answer "I got a job" I got excited "Where" I asked, her face fell a bit " I got a job at.... Newtons, and I have the same shifts as the little twerp Mike" I sighed, a couple of days ago I had met him and he was a twerp.

Edward seemed blank out a bit, like he was having a flashback

"so Rosalie did you get a job?" asked Emmett. I smiled widely. " Yep, I got a job at your favourite store" I said to Emmett. Emmett screamed with excitement " YOU GOT A JOB AT TOYSRUS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" jasper told Emmett to calm down. " Emmett, I will never give you discounts if you do not calm down" I said .

Empov

I gave Rosalie a big hug and a kiss on the lips. We all sat down and waited for mommy and daddy to get home, they had promised to give us ice cream and to play monopoly. Me and Rose went outside to chillaxe in the hot tub. I got my bathing suit on and met her out there, she looked hot in her red and black bikini. We hopped in a I immediately relaxed, it was so nice to be in here.

I began to fall asleep when my Rosie's voice woke me up " Emmy, since you are falling asleep, I dare you to go jump in the pool" I smiled, she was really devious that one was, it was fall right now and the pool would be freezing but what the hell, why not.

I jumped in making the biggest splash that I could, I heard Rose scream as some of the water from my splash hit her. I got out of the pool and ran to Rose, she had a playful pout on her face. " Emmy" she said in her little baby voice, sticking out her bottom lip " why'd ya do that?" I just laughed and grabbed my towel. I sat on the couch once again waited for Rose, and then I remembered what I was gonna do.

Flashback (a/n: I will do a lot of flash backs)

"Uhhhh, Edward" I said

" Ya, sup, you seem kinda serious" he said

"Well....IwannaproposetoRose" I said quickly

"What?"

"I..um.....wanna propose to Rosalie, I really love her, but i don't know if she will say yes, I mean she said she loves me but I am still unsure."

He gapped at me and then composed himself " Bro, go for it, if she loves you she will say yes, but I ain't telling Jasper."

"Thanks" I said and then phoned Jasper

(Emmett will be regular and Jasper will be underlined)

"Hey, jasper"

"What do you want, Emmett"

"i want to propose... to Rosalie

"Good"

"What do you mean, good"

" Well, I want to marry Alice,so it would not be fair if I could have your sis and I didn't let you have mine and I over heard her telling Bella that she hoped you would propose" 

End Flashback

Rpov

I walk to the basement where everyone was waiting and sat down on my super amazing boyfriends lap. He wrapped his muscly arms around me and I snuggled close to him. I have an awesome life, 2 gr8 friends a boyfriend and a loving family. Emmett seemed kind of nervous not his usual goofy self. After a couple of minutes he went upstairs. I was gonna follow him but Jasper grabbed my arm and murmured "stay here, he'll be back".

Jasper was right he came back in 1 minute. He looked even more nervous now. He stepped in front of me and got down on one knee. "Rosalie Jillian Hale, will you marry me" My heart beat quickened and I was so happy, just a couple of days ago I had told Bella that I had wanted him to propose. "Earth to Rosalie" said Jasper, I turned to Emmett looked into his eyes and kissed him very passionately. " I'll take this as a yes" he murmured against my lips.

We broke apart when we heard clapping from the door way. I looked and saw Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle looked happy and Esme was positively glowing with pride and happiness. I was kind of embarrassed and so was Emmett " How much of that did you see?" he asked, Carlisle answered him "We only saw the part where you proposed and then she kissed you." My fiancee groaned, how I love saying that my fiancee.

Empov

I groaned, that was so embarrassing. Then I remembered "Mommy, Daddy" they hung their heads in shame, they were ashamed that I called them mommy and daddy when they still called us sweetie-pie "Where is my ice cream?" Daddy held up a big tub of chocolate ice cream .

My family, my fiancee, Bella and jasper all sat down around the table to play monopoly. Me and Rose dominated pf course. I am really good at monopoly and Rose isn't bad. That night, unfortunately, Rose had to go home. She repacked her cloths and was just about to leave when she said " Emmett we have to tell my parents." I gulped, Mr and Mrs Hale were reasonable but they were really protective of my Rose.

We got home and went to the living room where Rose's parents were waiting for us. "Welcome home Rose, Jasper, Bella..... and Emmett" Mrs Hale gave my a confused look. Rose took a big breath "Mom, Dad me and Emmett have some news" Mr Hale suddenly got suspicious " Rose, are you going to have a baby.?" rose looked relived " No, Me and Emmett are getting married"

So how did you like it?

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Ok thanks for the reviews and the suggestions and this chapter is dedicated to my favourite reviewer The girl wearing a cross

This is still Rx Em part of the story

Anyway, on with the show

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Empov

My Rosie's parents looked at me then at her then at me then back at her "Really" asked Rosie's mom we both nodded. Her father looked troubled and then said " No, I will not allow it, Rosalie is only 17 and Emmett celebrated his 18th birthday 3 weeks ago so they will not get married untill Rose is 18" Rose looked thunderstruck " But dad my 17th b-day was exactly 1 month ago." She looked at me and her mom for support. "Well, George"said Mrs Hale "Rose really loves Emmett"

"I still say no"

"Well I say yes"

"No"

"yes"

"no"

:yes"

"no"

"yes"

"fine but she has to stay a virgin until she is 18" said Rose's father. We both nodded in agreement. " Emmett come here, I would like to talk to you in private."said Rose's dad. We walked to the kitchen and closed the door " rose tells me that you are a good lad, but take care of her, I don't like handing my daughter away, I have nothing against you, I know you love her and she loves you but still take care of her. If you hurt her I will personally rip your head off" i nodded and walked back to the living room.

The Hales invited me to stay for dinner but I had to go home. I drove my big jeep bak home and before I was even half way out of the garage Alice came running at me. Ohhhhhhh noooooooo, I know that face. She had her puppy dog eyes and her pouty lip "can I plan the wedding please, oh please with a cherry on top." I simply said "Ask Rose" and went upstairs to bed.

The next morning I woke up and thought ' ugh, its Monday." and then I remembered last night and smiled, I was going to be married to the most wonderful girl in the world. I got dressed and went downstairs, surprisingly, I was the only one up aside from Daddy. "Mornin' daddy" I said as I popped a couple of Pop Tarts in the toaster. Daddy had to leave for work just as the other sleepy heads came down. I played some video games because I had the time, normally I nly have time to eat and go to school.

At 8:05 I jumped into my Jeep and drove a little over the speed limit to mt Rosie's house. I got to their house just as Rose was walking to the garage. " Hey, Rosie, over here" I waved to her, she smiled her beautiful smile and walked towards me. We barely got to school in time but we still made it .

* * *

Bpov

I was walking to Edwards locker, we had all of our classes together now except Math. When I got there I took his hand and together we walked to Science. It was really boring, we were just reviewing stuff that we did last year so Edward just stared into space. The bell rang and he jump up like it had startled him.

We were walking to lunch and Edward suddenly stopped and pulled me into a corner of the lunch room " Bella, tell me if you think I'm going to fast but, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously, my heart skipped a few beats and then I replied " Yes, absolutely, I would love t-" but I was cut off as he kissed me like never before. We walked to the lunch table, like nothing had happened, but of course Alice saw us and as I sat down next to her she whispered "He asked you to be his girlfriend, didn't he?" I nodded and she smiled and said " Yay, now all have boyfriends, well not Rose, because she has a fiance." we giggled.

The rest of the day was pretty good except when Mike Newton came up to me and Edward, completely ignoring Edward and kissed me " Now that you know how good a kisser I am, will you go out with me?" I stared at him in disgust. " Mike, you idiot, I have a boyfriend!" He stared at me that at Edward then back at me " You are his girlfriend , you've only been going out for like 1 week" he said in exasperation. " Newton, you kiss my girlfriend again and I will beat you to a pulp, with the help of my bro and Jasper." Mike nodded and scurried off.

I kissed Edward again for scaring Mike. I had to leave my BF to go to Math. Unfortunately I sat right in front of Lauren, To my left was Jessica and to my right was Newton. " hey, Bella" I ignored him " I 'm sorry about earlier, but one date can't hurt" he said hopefully. I got so angry, why won't he just leave me alone "MIKE NEWTON, I DO NOT, I REPEAT **DO NOT **WANT TO O OUT WITH YOU!" everyone looked at me but I didn't care, that little boy was driving me nuts. When math was over I ran to Edwards locker and told him what had happened. He kissed my hair and told me that he was proud of me.

* * *

Epov

For some reason our school had two grade 12 math teachers so that was my only class without Bella. I kept thinking about the little kid, Mike, he was 2 years younger than us apparently he skipped grade 2 and 4 so he was really supposed to be in grade 10 but he is in grade 12. I still can't balive that he kissed her, he kissed my girlfriend, like seriously, that kid has asked her out 20 times or something like that. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice that I had never heard before. " Hello, hottie" said a girl, I turned and saw a girl with strawberry blond hair and large full lips " My name is Tanya, wanna go out ."

I stared at her and then said " No I have girlfriend" she looked hurt and even angry " No one has ever turned me down." she said " Well I just did" and being the mature adult I am I stuck my tongue out at her. I sat down at my spot and wrote every thing that the teacher said, I can't wait to see Bella it was so boring without her.

The rest of the week was the same, Mike would ask Bella out , and Tanya would ask me out. TGIF. I got a great idea for this weekend, quickly I texted Bella

(a/n: there will be a few text conversations in this chapter so remember that Edward will be regular and the others will be **bold)**

Bella,Meet me at my Volvo aftr school

**K**

then I texted Emmett

Emet, meet me at my vlvo aftr school, tell rose

**K**

then I texted Jasper

jaz, meet me at my vlvo aftr school, tell alice

**K**

After school I met everyone at my car. " Why are we here?" asked Bella I smiled. " I have a plan for the weekend" we huddled up and I told them my plan. We were gonna have fun this weekend, as long as we didn't get arrested

So how is it please R&R


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE, VERY IMPORTANT

THIS IS A NOTE NOT A CHAPTER 

Ok so I will update less often now because I am trying to make my chapters longer and because I have a lot of homework so please keep reading,

GREEN DAY LOVER 3


	10. Chapter 10

OK, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I CAN WORK ON.

ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T BECAUSE OF SWEARING

* * *

I DONT NOT NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Bpov

"I'll meet you guys at Sears tomorrow at 12:00" this was going to be an awesome weekend. That night I decided to go visit my parents grave. I hadn't been there since the funeral. I bought a couple of roses and drove to the cemetery. Their graves already looked worn out. I cried a bit, I really miss them and I just wish that they didn't exist because then it wouldn't hurt so much. I had tried to forget about them but I couldn't, they were such a big part of my life. I laid the roses on the grave and went away, I couldn't bear it I started to sob. By the time I was done it was 10:01.

I drove to my old home and walked around it, my 18th birthday is on Sunday so this house would be mine. It was a large house with 4 bedrooms ,3 bathrooms and a renovated basement, maybe if I ever got married I would move here. I went to my old bedroom and sat on the bed. I missed this house ,I miss my mom and my dad, but they are gone now and I can't bring them back. It was getting really late, Rose would be worried about me. I got into my truck and when I got to my home Rose was still downstairs. I told her where I had been then went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up at 11:00, OMG! I had to meet the Cullen's at Sears. I quickly had a shower and put on my yoga pants and green long sleeve shirt. Rose and Jasper were waiting for me downstairs. "Ok, Jasper, the sleepy head is up, lets go" we all piled into Rosalie's convertible. She drove a bit over the speed limit but not by much. We got to Sears at 11:59. Emmett, Alice and Edward were waiting for us near the front door.

" Finally you guys are here" called Alice " okay, does every one know the rules of capture the flag" I shook my head " Well the objective of the game is to capture the other team's flag's, we will divid into three teams, each team will have their own territory and flag , if you go into another team's territory and get tagged by one person on the team you go to jail, the only way to get away from jail is to get tagged by your team mate and you have to make it back to your territory before you are caught, now if you get the flag then you win and you get control of that territory and that team okay, now here are your flags. Emmett and Rosalie your territory is the children's section, me and Jazzy have the woman's section and Bella and Edward have the men's section" we were just about to go to our sections when a girls voice said "can we play?" We turned around and Jasper said " Sure, you guys can have the toy section, what are your names?"

"I'm Pablo and this is my girlfriend Annabel, but you can call her Annie. What's your names"

"I'm Alice and these are my brother's Emmett and Edward, we are triplet's "

"I'm Jasper and this is my twin sister Rosalie and my adopted sister Bella"

"Nice to meet you, well lets get this game started"

Edward and I set of to our section and placed our flag in a shoe box, it was barely visible. I saw a bit of long blond hair disappearing behind a rack of suits. I quickly walked by pretending not to notice Rosalie she turned her back to me and I took my chance and tagged her back. She turned to look at me " Wow, I can't believe I got caught already"she scolded herself. I lead her to the jail to my surprise jasper was sitting there I laughed "looks like the Hale twins are in jail together." I went back to Edward. " Edward you go to the toy section, I saw the flag behind one of those giant Barbie house. I'll stay here and guard our flag.

I waited for awhile circling the flag, watching everyone that passed. Just then I saw Emmett walking towards our flag he was just about to grab it when I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and saw me smiling. " now you will join your fiancee in jail" I said smugly. I lead him to the jail and quickly darted back to our territory. I saw Edward leaning against a wall, holding Pablo and Annie's flag " You got it, good" I smiled " Rose and Em are in jail along with Jasper so now we only have to deal with Alice." He nodded and called out to someone " You can come out now" I smiled even wider when I saw that he now had Pablo and Annie under control.

We made a plan to go all go different directions, I would stay by the jail to catch Alice if she tried to rescue Jasper. We went to our assigned positions and waited I looked around me, I could see the jail and could easily get to it. I waited for a few minutes and then alice appeared, unfortunately, she was leading Edward into jail. I smiled, now Pablo could make his move and get their flag. He came into view in a few minutes, walked up to Alice and showed her the flag. " Okay, you got my flag, but how do you know I don't have the other's?" I walked out from my hiding space and showed her the other flags " Because I do, we win" she scowled and then brightened up " But you still have to get the flag from Pablo" I sighed and took the flag Pablo, she looked between us and then She realized that we had captured Pablo and Annie and made them help us.

At that moment an employee came up to us he was pimply and totally un-hot, he was staring at Rosalie like she was the only person there" I have ask you to leave the store, you have been loud and obnoxious, so go before I call the police. And hottie, do you want to go out ?" We all held in our laugher, she pretended to look thoughtful " Well, I don't know I would have to ask my fiancee" As she said 'fiancee' Rose snuggled into Emmett, who kissed her head. We burst into fits of silent laugher, the employe looked downcast. I couldn't help it, I doubled over laughing. The employe walked away sulking like a 7-year-old who had his candy taken away.

We left the store laughing our heads off. I got into Edwards car with him, he smiled and kissed my head. I was called by Alice.

(Alice underlined and Bella is normal)

"Hey, Alice, sup"

" Can you and Rose stay over at my place tonight, I have a game that would be fun"

"Sure, see ya later"

"Bring your Ipod"

I shut my phone and asked Edward if he could wait for me in front of my house as I got my stuff. I grabbed my duffle and stuffed my cloths and my Ipod in it. I ran out to Edward and we drove to the Cullen house. Alice greeted me, told me to sit in a circle with the rest of the family, plug my Ipod in and play it on shuffle mode. I was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Cullen sitting there but I sat next to Esme. Alice came back in a few minutes with Rose and Emmett and announced " we are gonna play American Idol." Emmett look confused and excited then said " We are going to sing on TV" Alice shook her head and looked at Emmett " No Emmett, we are going to put Bella's Ipod on shuffle mode and who ever's turn it is has to sing it, I will look the lyrics up on the internet. Rose you first"

When I saw what song Rose had to sing I cracked up. I whispered the song to Alice she quickly looked it up " Rose you have to sing ' I want a Mohawk'" Every body was laughing I gave the computer to Rose so she could see the lyrics, un-paused the I pod and Rose started to sing:

I may be ten years old but

I still know what's up.

I wear my Cramps shirt almost every single day.

I want to sag my pants.

I want to pogo dance,

But mom won't let me so I might just run away.

I, I wanna ride my skate.

I wanna stay out late.

I want a mohawk but mom won't let me get one.

I, I wanna go to shows.

Don't wanna pierce my nose.

I want a mohawk but mom won't let me get one.

I may be in fourth grade,

But I know what's going on.

I listen to the Misfits every single day.

Don't want to take a nap.

I want a TV tat,

But mom won't let me so I might just disobey.

I, I wanna ride my skate.

I wanna stay out late.

I want a mohawk but mom won't let me get one.

I, I wanna go to shows.

Don't wanna pierce my nose.

I want a mohawk but mom won't let me get one.

We were all on the floor laughing like maniacs. Even Carlisle and Esme were laughing. Next was Esme, she had to sing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. She started to sing :

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

[x2]

Carlisle was shocked that his wife, who had 3 teenage kids had sung that song. We were all laughing again, next was Edward, I cracked up he had to sing Mama also by MCR. He started singing:

Mama, we all go to hell.

Mama, we all go to hell.

I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,

Mama, we all go to hell.

Oh, well, now,

Mama, we're all gonna die.

Mama, we're all gonna die.

Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,

Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.

You made us, oh, so famous.

We'll never let you go.

And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama, we're all full of lies.

Mama, we're meant for the flies.

And right now they're building a coffin your size,

Mama, we're all full of lies.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,

You should've raised a baby girl,

I should've been a better son.

If you could coddle the infection

They can amputate at once.

You should've been,

I could have been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.

You made us, oh, so famous.

We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine

For what you've done they're gonna find

A place for you

And just you mind your manners when you go.

And when you go, don't return to me, my love."

That's right.

Mama, we all go to hell.

Mama, we all go to hell.

It's really quite pleasant

Except for the smell,

Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 - 4

Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!

Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

[Liza Minelli:] And if you would call me your sweetheart,

I'd maybe then sing you a song

[Gerard Way:] But this shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,

You would cry out your eyes all along.

We're damned after all.

Through fortune and flame we fall.

And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,

To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)

When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)

So raise your glass high

For tomorrow we die,

And return from the ashes you call

Again Carlisle was shocked and so was Esme. The next song was Blood and Carlisle had to sing it:

Well they encourage your complete cooperation,

Send you roses when they think you need to smile.

I can't control myself because I don't know how,

And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.

So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!

Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.

So give them blood, blood, blood.

Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.

They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.

The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,

But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Why thank you!)

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,

I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.

I gave you blood, blood, blood,

I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!

x2

We had so much fun that night and we got kind of embarrassed. I had to sing Platypus/I hate you, Alice had to sing Pretty Fly, Emmett had to sing Barbie girl and Jasper had to sing Cut My Wrist's.

I was so happy I had come to this sleepover.

Ok so I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED IDEA'S , PLEASE.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, my chapters r gonna b longer but a lot more will happen.

Thank you 4 the reviews

Now, on with the show

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Epov

I had a great night, we played American Idol, watched a movie and then went to sleep. I had a strange but good dream. The dream was of me, Bella and a little girl with soft brown hair and green eye's, it kind of looked like a cross between me and Bella, then I realized she was our little girl. After that I woke up. I was smiling when I woke up, that had been such a good dream, I snapped out of my thought's by Emmett " HEY, BRO, WAKE UP" I grumbled and got out of the sleeping bag. Bella was already eating breakfast. " Mornin', sleepy head" she greeted me. I smiled and kissed her head.

Emmett came in with his arm around Rosalie's waist, he kissed her on the lips. " Ewwww, you guy's, get a room" said Bella, they had just kissed for like 20 seconds and she was grossed out. Emmett started making out with Rosalie, just to annoy Bella. My girlfriend gagged, well pretended to, it was so funny until my mom came in Emmett and Rose didn't notice. Mom coughed,and Em looked around, innocently " Mommy, am I not aloud to kiss my fiancee" Mom didn't say anything, just raised her eyebrows. I got the cheerios out and ate breakfast with Bella.

After breakfast, Dad pulled me into the living room. " Edward, we are moving, now Jasper and Rose have already agreed because Rose is marrying Emmett and Jasper is going to propose to Alice but will Bella come?" I stared a him and then asked "Did you get a better job offer?" he nodded and then Realized something " Dad...I think... I think...I'm in love with....with" I took a deep breath "With Bella" he nodded again then went to Alice's room, muttered something to her and then went to work. Alice came down to me "So, you are in love with Bella" she said it as a statement, not a question, I nodded, "Well how are you gonna tell her" I thought about it for a minute then said " Well I would tell her but I don't know if she loves me as well" Alice smiled then looked like she was having a flashback.

Apov

Dad came up to my room and asked me to go talk to Edward about him loving Bella. "So, you are in love with Bella" I said it as a statement, not a question, he nodded "Well how are you gonna tell her" I thought about it for a minute then said " Well I would tell her but I don't know if she loves me as well" he said

FLASHBACK

"Alice"said Bella

"Ya, Bella, wasup"

"Alice, I think I love Edward, but I don't know if he loves me back"

END FLASHBAC

Epov

When Alice was done her having her flashback she smiled. " Edward" she said " i know that Bella loves you" and she walked out the room. I sat on the couch and waited for Bella to get dressed. She was dressed in a black jean mini skirt and a navy blue tank top, she was smoking hot. I wrapped my arm around her waist " Bella, want to go for a walk?" I was kind of nervous to tell her my feeling's and that we were moving. " Okay, let's go" She smiled.

We went to the forest and I stopped at a tree. Bella noticed my nervousness and frowned "Whats wrong, Edward?". I sighed and said "We are moving" Bella just stared and then started crying " But... but...but..you can't...g-g-g-g-go, I l-l-l-love you" This time I was the one staring and then a grin spread across my face "Okay, Bella, I have two thing's to say, number 1 : you are invited to live with us, Rose and Jasper are coming and number 2 I love you t-" My words were cut of by her lips crashing into mine. We made out for 10 minutes and then broke apart. "You really love me" I asked, hopefully, she nodded " Now would you like come with us, we are moving to England, London to be precise" Bella just nodded again.

We skipped (yes I Edward Anthony Cullen skipped) back to the house. I was grinning like an idiot. Alice saw us and smiled knowing what happened. Bella went to pack her stuff and came back with a sad look in her eye's. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked, worriedly. She smiled a bit "Well, nothing really, just I'm sad that I'll probably never see this place again" I smiled a bit and realized that she was right. I dropped Bella, Jasper and Rosalie at their house to pack up all pf their things and tell their parent's about moving in with us and how we are moving to England. "By, Edward, see you later, come pick us up when we call. I Love you" said my beautiful Bella I smiled "See you, love you more" And I drove away.

Bpov

"By, Edward, see you later, come pick us up when we call. I Love you" I said he smiled "See you, love you more" And he drove away. We went to the kitchen to announce our leaving to our parent's. "Um, uh, mom" began Jasper, Mrs Hale looked towards us "Yes Jazz" Me and Rose looked at each other, we were both thinking the same thing, if Mr Hale didn't want to agree to Rose getting married he would not like us moving with the Cullen's to England. "Well...we, as in me, Rose and Bella are... moving away with the Cullen's to" Jasper bit his lip and I finished his sentence for him "TO England" The room was silent Mr Hale was slowly turning redder and redder "No no no no no no NO! Rosie is already getting married, so no" I thought this would happen, Mrs Hale looked at all three of us then sighed " As much as I would like to agree with you , George, the kids are dead set on going, I can see it in their eyes," I smiled and Mr Hale sighed in defeat and asked " When are you moving?'' I bit my lip and this time Rosalie answered " Tomorrow" Mr Hale sighed again "Well then go pack"

I helped Rose pack, all we really needed was clothes and personal stuff like pictures ect. Edward ha specifically said NOT to pack beds, only chairs and desk's and stuff like that. Between me Rose and Jasper we had 18 suitcases of clothes and personal stuff, not to mention 3 chairs and 3 desks. I phoned Edward

(Eddie boy normal, Bella underlined)

"Hey, Edward can you pick us up now"

"Sure, my Bella"

"Okay,see ya in a few, love ya"

"Love you too, bye"

I hung up filled with joy, he had called me his Bella. "Okay guys, he'll be here in a few." We waited just making small talk about school in England and about what kind of house we would have. We were interrupted by a big moving van and behind it, a taxi. Edward got out of the Taxi and I gave him a confused look, he seemed to read my mind "Our cars have already been shipped to England" I felt stupid, of course their cars would already be there, we couldn't take them on the plane.

Edward and the movers put all of our suitcases into the van and the van headed to the airport, the suitcases would be take separately to England, like the cars. We told Edward that we wanted spend our last night in North America at home. Edward completely understood, I loved how he was so understanding, I loved all of him. He drove away and I went to Rose's room to find her crying, "Oh, what's wrong" she smiled a bit and just shrugged "I r-r-really sh-sh-shouldn't be c-c-crying, it just that.. well I might n-n-never see this place a-again, and what about my parent's, will they be okay? I love them s-s-so much and I-I-I m-m-might not see them again, 'cause we'll be in England" I saw her point and started to comfort her "Rose, Rose, it'll be fine, you can talk to your parents every day and we can visit them or they can visit us, it'll fine, remember that, your parents will be invited to your and Emmett's wedding and if Jasper proposes to Alice, your parents will be at their wedding." she smiled even wider and realized she was being silly. I hopped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

I was woken up by Emmett "BELLY, BELLY WAKE UUUUUUP!" I rubbed my head, and then a thought struck me "Emmett how the hell did you get into my room, and don't call me Belly, it's Bella" He smiled wider "Well, technically this is Rosie's room and not yours and Rose is my _fiancee" _he put emphasis on the word fiancee and I sighed, this was Emmett for you. I dressed in some comfortable sweats, a long sleeve shirt and a rain coat. I ate some corn flakes and then walked to the forks cemetery. I felt the tears in my eyes as I found my parents grave, for the last few weeks I had really thought about them a lot, I even cried a bit, not in front of my friends and boyfriend of course. My thoughts my were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. It was Alice.

(A normal, Belly underlined)

"What is it Alice?"

"I was just wondering where you were"

"I am at the cemetery, visiting my parents grave"

"Do ya want me to pick you up?"

"Sure"

"See ya in a few

She hung up before I could even say bye. It started to rain, when Alice picked me up it was positively pouring. We drove to my house where I was surprised to see the Cullen's, including Carlisle and Esme. I looked at Carlisle, confused, he seemed to read my mind "We are leaving in an hour and Rose and Jasper wished to send the time with their parents who invited us over"he explained , I felt stupid. I looked around the room and saw Rose, Jasper and Mr. And Mrs. Hale together on the couch. I went to sit with Edward on the love seat. He put his arms around me and I snuggled closer, Alice looked at us "Awwww, you guys so cute together" I rolled my eyes and Edward just smiled. We stayed in his position for 45 minutes, until Carlisle said "Ok, it's time to go" jasper and Rosalie hugged and Kissed their parents and we left for the airport

So? how did you guys like it?

I still want ideas and criticism

PS: thanks for the answerers for my vampire question


	12. Chapter 12

I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I updated so late

This weekend my dad is coming to town, so I probably will not upload and chapters

TWILIGHT IS NOT OWNED BY ME * POUT *

Epov

We were on our way to the airport, I was sitting in the back with Bella and Carlisle, in the front was Esme. In the other cab was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie , it was a 45 minute drive to the airport and in the back of a taxi it was so boring. We would be taking a plane to Toronto, spend the night in Toronto and then take a non-stop plane to London. I looked at my watch, 2:30, our flight left at 5:30. But since we were switching countries we had to go through customs and all that stuff. I couldn't even kiss Bella to take my mind off things, since Carlisle was sitting next to me, I was in the middle.

We finally got to the airport. By the time we checked in, got through customs and security and found our gate it was 5:00. Bella and I sat down while the others went to the washroom, yesss, now we got some time alone, I kissed her, not too passionately 'cause there were still people in the room but sweetly, it was so nice. I stopped when Emmett tapped me on the shoulder "What, Emmett?" I asked, annoyed, he smiled innocently "Oh, I was just going to tell you that Dad is coming" I looked around to see Dad coming and realized Emmett was being nice, I thanked him. I waited another 5 minutes until I heard that our plane was boarding, I helped Bella up and together we walked to the plane. The plane was pretty big, me and Bella got the first seats and behind us was Jasper and Alice, behind them was Rose and Em, behind_ them _was Mom and Dad. For some reason there was nobody beside any of us except our couple. The plane took off and I offered some gum to Bella.

The flight was uneventful until drinks were severed. The flight attendant, a young lady, was staring at Edward. I got angry, Edward noticed "Jealous, much" he laughed. "How do you like it when boys stare at me" I retorted, he looked thoughtful "Good point, love" The fight attendant came over to us. "Would you like anything to drink" she asked, looking only at Edward, he answered, trying to be polite "Yes, I would like a coke, what about you Bella" I just "Coke" the fight attendant poured the coke's and slipped a piece of paper to _my_ boyfriend as she gave us our drinks. Edward looked at the fight attendant and she looked back at him hopefully, he turned away and kissed my, not like at the airport but a full make out session, in front of the fight attendant, she turned away scowling. I smiled "Thank you, I was getting really angry at that b-" but I was cut of by another kiss. For the rest of the flight no one bothered us.

The flight ended and again we separated into 2 cabs. The hotel we were staying at was average but we had the whole top floor to our selves and I got stay in the same room as Bella. I didn't want to sleep with her, well I did but I didn't know if she wanted to sleep with me. I had a dream, it was the same one as the one at the sleepover, me, Bella and the little girl with brown hair and green eyes. I was woken up in the most lovely way possible, being kissed by Bella. I smiled sleepily "Can I wake up like that everyday?" My angle just laughed, I got up and groaned, we had another plane ride, this one was 7 hours long, I made a mental note to kiss Bella if any flight attendants were looking at me or her.

This time Em and Rose got to go in the cab with us. The Taxi arrived and about 5 seconds after we got in a bunch of lights went on, the cabbie turned to us "I am Adam Growe. You are in the Cash Cab" Emmett screamed "OMG WE ARE IN THE CASH CAB, I LOVE THIS SHOW!" I winced, I was Excited but I didn't scream like an idiot, Rose was half excited half-annoyed "Emmett, shut up or I will make you take another cab" Emmett looked thunderstruck, Adam spoke up "Where are you going and what are your names?" Bella answered "I'm Bella, this is my boyfriend Edward' she pointed to me and then to Rose "This is Rosalie and her idiot fiancee, Emmett" Adam smiled when Emmett pouted "I am not an idiot" we all gave him a 'really Emmett' look and then Adam was off "First question, worth 25$ : Who invented the light bulb" I snorted, this was to easy "That is easy, Thomas Edison" Adam nodded and gave us our next question "Name 3 languages spoken in china" This time to all of our surprise, Emmett answered " Mandarin, Wu, Cantonese and Min Family" I was speechless, if I hadn't seen is lips move I might not have believed that he, of all people, had answered this question Adam smiled "Emmett, you are CORRECT" Emmett beamed like a fool. The game went on like this, it was so awesome and Emmett answered most of the questions right and only got 1 wrong. I the end we got 1000$, like I said before, it was awesome.

We met up with the others, all grinning like idiots. Mom looked from our faces then at the money in our hands, then back at our faces and then at your money "How in the world did you get all that money?" She asked ,exasperated, Bella laughed "We were in the cash cab" Jasper was all pouty "No faaaair" I laughed, Jasper was usually the mature one. Emmett spoke up "Okay, because I am nice each couple gets a 4th of the money, which is 250$" He handed us our money and Mom went to hug us , she even hugged Bella. We quickly stopped dawdling and went to customs and security and went to our gate. The plane arrived shortly and we had the same seats as the first plane.

Bpov

We got on the plane and weirdly we had the same seats as last time. "Edward, I still can't believe that we are moving to London, I mean it's so far away"I said, he smiled "It's okay, Bella , it'll sink in eventually" I grinned and turned to the flight attendant, this one was a man probably 19. "Hello, what would you like to drink" He was directing the question at me this time "Also, Miss, I head that you were moving to London, I live there, maybe we could go out some time" This man has gone to far , I turned to Edward and made out with him. Then I answered his question " We would like some Ginger Ale" He gave us our pop and went away, lots of other men on the plane stared at me and when they did I leaned over and kissed my hottastic boyfriend. The plane ride was so much longer than the last one, I was bored to tears, and this stupid old airplane didn't even had TV's, I mean, like, this is a 7 hour flight **without **TV's. I decided to sleep, I rested my head on my Edwards shoulder, and he rested his head on top of mine, it felt so right, me and Edward together, we were meant to be.

I was woken up by Edward, he was kissing me, I play frowned "That's my way of waking you up" I said pouting, he laughed "Now, it's time to get off the plane, according to Mom we live about 20 minutes away from the airport" I started bouncing up and down, I was so excited to see our new house. We all got into cabs and Esme told the driver where to go. I looked out the window as we drove. London was so different from the U.S.A. It was rainy in Forks, like it was here, but here every thing was grey when the sun was hiding. We passed big grey houses and small grey stores, I turned to Edward and whined "Why is everything so grey" Everyone laughed, I sounded like a five year old. I was just about to have another nap when Esme announced "We're here" I got out of the car and stretched, I was so cramped up, I looked at the house. It was beautiful, the house was large, 4 stories by the looks of it, it was white with a blue roof. Before I could run into the house Carlisle told me, "each couple gets a floor, me and Esme have the second floor, you can have the third floor, the fourth floor or the basement, each floor has 2 bed rooms and a bathroom, also the main floor has the kitchen and a living room, and all that stuff" I nodded as I took this all in and ran into the house. It was amazing, the kitchen was huge, the living room was huge, everything was huge.

I ran to the 4th floor first, I was going to start at the top and make my way down. The attic was warm, the ceiling was a bit slanted, which I liked, and I really liked it. I think I might just have to pick this floor. I walked down the stairs and looked around. This floor was pretty much the same except the bath room was attached to the smaller room and the closets were bigger, Alice might have to have this floor. When I was done on that floor I skipped Esme and Carlisle's floor and went strait to the basement. It was pretty big and the rooms were joined and the washroom was across from the joined rooms. I think Emmett and Rosalie would defiantly want the joining rooms, they were planing on moving into the same room once they were married. I hurried back outside where every one was getting the boxes out of the moving van. "Me and Edward get the top floor, Alice to you, I recommend the 3rd floor, Rose, you and Emmett want the basement" The girls smiled and went to check out their floors. Alice came back,squealing "Oh, * squeal * I love it * squeal*, thank you Bella" She hugged me, really tightly for such a small person. Rose came and was half-calm half-excited, "Thanks Bells" she gave me a light 1 armed hug.

I smiled, I knew my friends so well, I looked at Rose curiously "Where are Emmett and Jasper?" She sighed "We dropped them off at McDonald's like half an hour ago, ye know what, I'll call him" She pulled out her cell and quickly dialled his number.

Rose and Emmett's phone conversation (RPOV)

"Hey, Emmie" I said

"Wasup, babe"

"Where in the world are you"

" I am like one street away from the house"

"Did you get lost?" 

"No...maybe...yes, fine"

I snorted and hung up.

BPOV

Rose snorted, hung up and ran to the basement. Emmett's big jeep came around the corner. He jumped out of the car and screamed with excitement and ran to Esme "Mommy, I love the house, it's wonderful" He gave her a huge hug. "Emmett, you and Rosalie get the basement." I said to Emmett "and Rose is down there, she's wearing her mini skirt and tank top" he looked amazed, then ran downstairs. "Come on Edward, lets bring some boxes to our floor" he smiled, nodded, we each grabbed a box and went to our floor. I chose the smaller room, because I secretly hoped that Edward would propose, I kept having a dream about us and a little girl with my hair and Edward's eyes, she was so beautiful. I snapped out of my vision by almost tripping over my own feet. The first 3 boxes was full of my clothes, we unpacked them and then Edward's big king size bed.

By the time we were done I was exhausted, the only thing we hadn't set up was my bed so I flopped down on Edward's.

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms wrapped around me. The last thing I remember from yesterday was Edward lying down next to me, I had had such a great night sleeping in his arms, I blushed bright red, I had never slept with a boy (not counting my dad) and the thought made me feel weird. I got out of bed, trying not to disturb Edward, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I went to the new walk in closet and saw an outfit on the floor, along with a note.

Dear Bella,

I picked out your clothes for today, were them or else * Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaa *

Your lovely BFF,

Alice

I sighed, there was no arguing with Alice. I walked downstairs to see Jasper having a whispered discussion with Emmett. I hid around the corner to eavesdrop on them.

"Emmett I need your help"

"What is it, bro"

"Emmett that is exactly what I want to talk about, being bros"

Emmett seemed taken aback, then regained his voice "You want to marry Alice and you don't know how to ask her?" 

"Exactly"

"The only thing you gotta think about is her, do it in front of people but don't mind them" This time I was taken aback, Emmett was being serious, I walked into the room. Jasper stared at me suspiciously and then saw the look in my eye and told me "You do not tell anybody, nobody not Edward, not Rosalie, and especially not Alice" I nodded and walked out of the room. I was pouring milk into my cheerios when Alice came downstairs from her bedroom, everyone came down in the next five minutes. Jasper went to the bathroom, I think he was getting ready to propose to Alice.

Jpov

I went to the bathroom to get ready to propose to my wonderful Alice. I looked in the mirror, I messed my hair just the amount that she liked it. I got the ring out of my pocket and took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen. I got down on one knee in front of Ali "Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Heh heh last chapter was a cliffhanger :p

I will probably not do a lemons scene and if I do I will tell you what chapter it is so you can skip it

I DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT :(

* * *

Apov

"Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?" I stared at him, my heart filled with joy "Yes yes yes yes YES!" he leaned in and fused his lips with mine, I opened my mouth and let his tongue into it. Emmett cleared his throat "Get a room" I stuck my tongue out at him and then went right into wedding plans "So, for the wedding, I want it in Forks and in the winter, how about on New Years Eve , and we could time it so that we kissed right around midnight" rose was smiling "Ali, I love that idea, hey do ya wanna have a double wedding" We went into the whole topic of weddings. In the end we decided on a double wedding, on New Years Eve in Forks. Then it really hit me, I was getting MARRIED. I am only 17, I started to get worried, then remembered that I was marrying the most wonderful and handsome gentleman in the world, my Jazzy. I sighed in happiness, then quickly got back to work. The wedding would be big, I would invite every 12th grader at our old school, except Mike and the bitch's Jessica and Lauren, and then some family friends, Bella and Edward would be the bridesmaid and best man. Ooooo, I am so excited, but I should go to bed with my soon-to-be husband 'cause we have school tomorrow, oh my god school, I am excited to meet new people. I got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up at 7:00, okay, I have an hour an fifteen minutes to get dressed, do my hair and play Bella Barbie with Rosalie. I scarfed down my breakfast and pulled Bella into my over large bathroom and started to do her hair in a half-curled half-strait style and then left her alone to get dressed. I had pick out a navy blue,strapless, top, a white tank top for underneath, a pair of navy blue flip flops and a miniskort, I was going to give her a miniskirt but she would HATE that, so it was a miniskort. Me and Rose had the same thing except my strapless shirt was pink and so were my flip flops, Rosalie had a blood red strapless and a black tank top with red flip flops. "Hey, Bella" I called "I totally forgot to do your make up, I did mine and Rose's while you were getting dressed but not you" I shoved her into a chair and put on a little blush and eye shadow and that was it, I wanted to do 2 things at school 1. make the boys, even the older ones, ask us out on dates, then refuse them and 2. Make all the boys jealous of our fiancee's and Bella's boyfriend.

Eddiepov

We all went to school in Emmett's jeep. Alice loved that we had come late in the year, the way she thought of it was that we were fashionably late. I got out of the jeep with the others but stayed with the boys and the girls stayed together, Alice had a plan that we would have a competition to see who could get the most people to ask us out, we would reveal that we were all together at luch . This would be so easy for Bella, she was so beautiful, who wouldn't want to go out with her. We all went to the office to get our schedules and all that when my phone started to sing the song Walking Contradiction

Do as I say not as I do because the

shit's so deep you can't run away

I beg to differ on the contrary

I agree with every word that you say

Talk is cheap and lies are expensive

My wallets fat and so is my head

Hit and run and then I'll hit you again

Smart ass but I'm playin' dumb

I have no belief

But I believe I'm a walking contradiction

and I ain't got no right

I asked Bella to get my stuff while I answered the call.

"Hello, Edward speaking"

"Hi, baby"

"Jessica?"

"Of course, silly"

"Why are you calling me?" 

"I am wondering where you are"

"I am at school and I am not your 'baby'"

"No, you are not at school because I can see your locker and you are not there, also who is your new girlfriend then?"

"I am at school in London, England and I am Bella's boyfriend"

"You are still dating that _slut?_"

"Bella is not a slut, but I have seen you hook up with different boys every second day"

"Whatever...wait...you are in London?"

"Uh, ya, I moved here 'cause my dad got a better job offer"

"Well well well, Bella is going to be lonely without you"

" No actually, Bella, Jasper and Rosalie moved with us because they didn't want to be alone and single, also I _love_ Bella and she loves me back"

"Buh...buh...but..y-you...l-l-loved me"

"No I didn't, I only went out with you because I didn't like being single"

"No you didn't, you loved me, i know you did"

"No"

"Yes you did"

"Jessica, I never loved you and I never will"

"" she screamed in frustration

I hung up to see Bella looking at me "Jessica"I said and she nodded, she understood. I looked at my schedule and then at hers, a broad smile spread across my face, we had every class together except Math, just like our old school. I went to my locker, which was around the corner from Bella's and put my stuff in it, I was about to walk to Bella and put my arm around her when I remembered our competition, so I winked at her then kept going to my class.

Bpov

I think Edward was going to come and put his arm around me but he just winked, I realized that he did that because of the competition. A boy came up to me, he looked like he was on the football team 'cause he was wearing a football jacket he was like Emmett except not quite as much muscle and no where near as handsome "Hey, beautiful" he said, yes he was going to ask me out "you wanna go out with the foot ball captain. I can take you to my place and we can have fun." i stared at him like I was in love "I would love... not to" I smirked at his expression then ran after me with a menacing look on his face "No one ever turns me down" I glared at him "Well I just did and i like to date people who will keep me a virgin" I turned away from him to see another boy in front of me "Hi, I'm Eric" I held out his hand "I know you just turned him down, but you are really hot so do you want to go out with me, I'm still virgin" I smiled at him and his face lifted "Sorry, but no thank you." I went to my first class, English.

I got there seconds before the teacher who went to the front of the class and cleared his throat "I believe that we have two new students, please come to the front" I got up from my seat beside Edward and went to the front of the class "I am Isabella Hale, I like to be called Bella and I am from Forks" I went back to my seat, blushing slightly to watch Edward "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I am also from Forks" He came and sat down beside me and the class started, Mr. Waye was talking about Shakespeare who we had already learned about I took out some paper and started writing notes to Edward.

This is so boring, I learned this before my parents died

I know, I have books on Shakespeare that I read when I'm bored

* giggle * most people would think that you are a nerd, but I like that you read, I don't want to date some one who is stupid

We should stop passing notes or else some one might think we are together, love you

I love you to

" Miss Hale, Mr Cullen do you have something to share?" Edward pretended to be confused, then asked "You want me to share my notes?" Mr. Waye came over to our desk and inspected Edwards note book, it seemed to have every thing that Mr. Waye wanted, so did I. For the rest of the class I just sat there and took notes, sometimes sneaking glances at Edward. Our next class was math, now it was time to be separated. I walked to the class and was stopped by the big football guy "Hey, I never introduced myself, the name is Simon, you must be Isabella Hale" I stared at him, he really thought that he could just come up to me after he was turned down, he was like Mike all over again "It's Bella and I don't want to talk to you" he looked like he was about to burst with anger. I walked away, as I was walking to math class I got asked out three times, that is five so far. I entered the class and the only space available was next to a tall, dark skinned boy. "Hello, I'm Jared" he held out his hand "And I am not going to ask you out because by the looks of it you are with Edward Cullen" I stared at him in surprise then smiled "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella and thanks, I am with Edward, but don't tell anyone, me, my siblings and the Cullens are having a competition to see who can be asked out the most, but don't ask me out just to help me win the competition" he nodded "Um, Bella I have a girlfriend, Kim but I was wondering do you want to be friends, I mean you seem like a nice girl." I grinned "Ya, tha'd be great, your a nice guy, and now my third guy-friend." I was finishing my sentence as the teacher came in. We were learning something that, yet again, I had already learned. Jared, I learned, was from La Push, which was right by Forks, he had just moved here with his brother Embry two years ago. When I told him that I had moved here with Emmett, Jared asked if he could come home with us one day because him and Em used to be great friends in junior high. I gave him our number and told him to call any time, then the bell rang.

I hurried to my locker and put my books away, I was about to go to the cafeteria when I realized that I didn't know where it was so I looked at my map and saw that the cafeteria was a whole different building behind the school that I hadn't noticed before. I rushed there to find my family and friends at one table near the back of the lunch room, I smiled just like in Forks. I walked over to them and I was steps away when yet another boy stepped in front .of me "Sup, you wanna go out with the most popular boy in school, 'cause if so then you got your self a date" he tried to be seductive but was just strange and stupid "No" I pushed past him and sat beside Edward and saw that he had already got some food for me. "So Ali, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward how many times did you guys get asked out?"

"4" Jasper

"5" Alice

"5" Rosalie

"4" Edward

"3" Emmett

"5"Me

I looked at Emmett and he got all defensive "What, I kept looking at Rose so people thought that I wanted to ask her out so they didn't come up to me" I looked at him with pity "Em, the whole point of the competition was to try not to look at your couple until lunch" He looked ashamed then his face lit up "So I can kiss Rosie now?" Edward sighed, we had discussed this before school, he just gave Emmett a look that said 'go ahead'. Emmett kissed Rose passionately, Edward kissed me and Jasper kissed Alice, they timed it perfectly because the moment Edward fused his lips with mine Simon walked past us. We pulled apart to see Emmett and Rosalie still kissing, some people were staring, I cleared my throat "Um, Em, Rose, we are still in school" They pulled apart,Emmett stuck his lip out in a pout and crossed his arms, I swear that if he weren't huge and had muscles the size of Alice I might think that he was 7 years old.

Rpov

I was heading to my last class of the day, the only one without my big Emmie Bear when this big dude stepped in front of me, he was big, not quite as muscular as Em he had dark hair and and almost black eye's, he was also really ugly, a flat nose, small lips and big monkey ears "Hey, sexy, you wanna go out, I'm Simon" He flashed a smile, his teeth were all yellow and his breath was a punch in the face "Well" I pretended to look thoughtful and he brightened up, I continued "I would have to ask my...fiancee" He darkened and then a smile spread across "I bet you I could beat him up. I'll make you a deal, if I beat him you ditch him and become my fiancee" I nodded and saw Emmett across the hall "Em, come here this guy would like to try to beat you up" Emmett ran over to us and Simon took one look at him "You know what... the deals off" and he skittered off like the wind, Em nodded and went away to his next class. Ahhh, this is gonna be a good year.

So how do you like it?

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Okay I know, I know, I am a terrible updater but please keep reading

Okay, thanks for the reviews, but I want more, please oh please with a cherry on top review and if anyone is looking for a story to read would you recommend this story.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight (DUH), the only thing I own is Simon and the plot

Em pov (Now we get a peek inside this crazy, childish mind, hehehe

"Hey Em" Rose called from across the hall, I looked up at her "This guy wants to try to beat you up" I smiled in delight, its not like it was fun to beat people up but this was the guy that asked Bella out, and I wasn't going to let him ask out my soon-to-be sister (That is if little Eddie Boy proposes). The guy that I was gonna beat up took one look at me (was he gay, 'cause I think he was checkin' me out?) I walked over to my Rosie Posie and kissed her passionately, one of the teachers passed and cleared his throat, we quickly broke apart not wanting to get detention.

I want a cookie. For some reason the cafeteria only served cookies as a dessert on tuesdays. I should really speak to the principle about that. I love cookies, they are so delicious and soft. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. You know if chocolate cookies are made with chocolate and oatmeal cookies are mad with oatmeal, what are girl guide cookies made with I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rose.

I pouted when Rose said that she had to go to her next class, Math, which she had with Bella. OMG I can't believe that I am jealous of Bellsie Wellsie. I went to math and took my place beside Eddie. The class was boring so I stared to poke Edward "What do you want Emmett?" he hissed at me "I'm bored?" I whined like a five year old, he looked frustrated and ashamed "Emmett, the class started five minutes ago" he stated and turned away from me taking notes about geometrology or some thing like that. The class went on and on and on and on and on and on until it finally ended. I raced out of the door and the last thing I heard was Eddie Boys cell ringing.

Edpov

My phone rang the song 'Banana Phone', I growled, Emmett must have messed with it. I looked at the caller ID, it was Jessica.

"What do you want"

"Okay, my Eddie, don't be mean" she said in a seductive voice

"I'm not yours and don't call me Eddie"

"Yeah, whatever. I have the best news ever!"

"Spit it out"

"My dad works at the hospital and he got a job in England"

"WHAT!" 

"Ya, I know, now you can dump Isabella and we can be together"

"What the hell, how many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

"You say that now, but once you see me you'll change your mind. I am beautiful and skinny, Bella is kind of pretty and fat."

"SHUT UP, YOU SHUT UP ABOUT BELLA"

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm gonna get you if its the last I do, Edward Cullen"

"Good luck your gonna need it"

"What are talking about?"

"I'm thinking of proposing to her after spring break"

"But that's like in three weeks"

"I know, good bye and don't call me again or else I will get a restraining order against you"

"UHG, I WILL GET YOU ONE D-"

I hung up on her, fuming with anger, that idiot I HATED her so much. She thought that I was just going to dump my Bella for _her_. I mean she was okay looking but her eyes were small, her lips were to big and she was way to skinny, at lunch all she only ate and apple, Bella, on the other hand, was beautiful, she had wonderful brown eyes and her hair was so soft. I love her so much. I headed to my last class of the day, with Emmett.

Bella decided to go home with Alice and Rose to make plans for tonight, I rode with ,as Rosalie and Alice would call them, Emmie and Jazzy. I frowned, Bella never called me any thing special. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realized when we got home until the car doors slammed shut and Jasper yelled "ALICE!" I jumped out of the car, rushed to Bella and kissed her. I don't know why but I kind of missed her. "Me, Alice and Rose thought of a game we could play." said my Bella excitedly, I raised my eyebrows "We are going to prank call people" "AWESOME!" screamed Emmett, I'm guessing that Rose just told him the plan.

This is going to be fun. We all sat in a circle on the floor "Who we calling first?" We all thought about it for awhile and then Alice started squealing "We are going to call Mike, you know the creep who asked you out like 50 times." I stared at her in shock and excitement, then my brow furrowed "Who is going to call him?" We all frowned, Jasper got an evil grin on his face, and turned to face Edward "Fine, he doesn't have my number , so I'll call him" said my life and joy. He put it on speaker phone so we could hear the conversation.

"Hi, Mike Newton speaking"

"Hello, this is..."

Cliffy, so who should it be, should it be Edward or like a story or something like that. Review REVIEW REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

WHAT DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET ABOUT THE WORD REVIEW

DEFFINTION: A small article or essay of appraise or criticism

I really wish I could say that I was enjoying all the reviews, but I can't because I'M NOT GETTING ANY!

Bpov

Edward put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello, Mike Newton speaking"

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen"

"Hi Edward" he sounded kind of like he had a crush on Edward.

He cleared his throat and made his voice deeper "I mean...wasup man, is Bella there"

"Um...no, I broke up with her"

"Okay then"

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me"

" Sure, my Edward. That whole 'wasup man' was just a pretence"

"What your gay!"

"Uh...no"

"Then why did you sound all..gay"

"Well your the one who asked me out"

"Yeah for a guys night with my bro's"

"Well, Edward, I will get you one day, mark my word"

Edward hung up, we cracked up. I can't believe that MIKE, the guy who was all over _me_ was GAY. Emmett's booming laugh was by far the loudest and then he stopped as he saw Carlisle and Esme standing in the door way, they both had a half-amused half-you-guys-are-in-trouble look on their faces. "How much of that did you hear?" Emmett squeaked, Carlisle- wait, wait, wait Emmett actually SQUEAKED- any way Carlisle said "Edward, why did you prank that poor guy" We all held in laugher while Edward answered "Well, we were all bored so we decided to prank call someone" They both just sighed and went to the kitchen. "Oh and Bella, we were just wondering if we could adopt you,I mean only if you want to" Then she went after Carlisle. I stood there, petrified then ran up to my room. I crawled into bed and started to cry as memories started to flood into my mind. I heard a knock at my door, when I didn't answer they came in. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sat at the end of the bed while Edward pulled me into his lap and started to rock me back and forth. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" I held in my sob's "I-i-it's just t-t-that I have b-b-been adopted th-th-three times s-s-since I w-w-was a k-k-kid" Alice and Rose gasped, Emmett and Jasper stared at me with shock and curiosity and Edward hugged me closer. "Why have you been adopted so many times?" asked Emmett, Rose hit him.

I stopped crying, I guess it was time that everyone knew the story. "5 months before I was born my father was murdered and my mother died giving birth to me. I went to an orphanage for 2 years until it caught fire and the nurse who took care of me died. I was adopted and lived with them until i was five, they died of cancer. Their death sent me to a foster home where I lived until I was 7 until my foster parents died in a rock climbing accident. I was then adopted by Renee and Charlie, I lived 10 years, 10 long happy years, 8 of those years were spent in California, then we moved to Forks. We were coming from my aunts party-" I stopped as memories of our piercing shrieks as the Hummer hit us flooded into my head. I felt the small hand of Alice on my back "Its okay, Bella" she whispered, I cried again "I j-j-just don't w-w-want to b-b-be ad-d-dopted again" I went downstairs and told Carlisle and Esme about my past. They completely understood.

Finally it was June, nothing much had happened, except for the fact that Rose got a job at McDonald's and then got fired for slapping a customer for hitting on her. Alice and Jasper got into the car, for them Friday is date night. Tonight they were just going out for dinner at Earls, their favourite restaurant. I was thinking about my day at school and Embry, OH I totally forgot to tell Emmett about him and Jared. "Hey, Em" I called out to him, he turned around "Yeah, Belly Bean" I looked at him strangely "Belly Bean, why... oh never mind, I met this guy at school" Edward who was walking downstairs looked up his face twisted into a snarl "Who was he? What did he do? I'll get him" I put my hands on my boyfriend's shoulder "S'okay Edward, he said that he and his brother knew Emmett, their names were Emb-" I was interrupted by an excited Emmett "Embry and Jared" I knodded and gave him a peice of paper with Embry's number and address on it he thanked me and quickly phoned his long lost friend.

Edward pulled me up to his room, we had painted it a dull gold, not quite yellow but still not a shiny gold. I sat down on the bed, went to his dresser and got something out of a box "Bella, will you promise me that you will not scream, faint or squeal?" I nodded "Well then... Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I opened my mouth to answer when Alice came out of her hiding spot in the closet "Well my dear bro, its about time you ask her." I ignored her "Yes, Edward I will marry you and as much as I hate to admit it, it is about time you ask me, I love you so m-" I was cut of by his mouth crashing into mine. This kiss was different from the others, he kissed me with ,not passion, but love and at that moment I knew that he loved me with every ounce in his body. Alice slipped out of the room and closed the door. The kiss turned into a full make-out session which turned into making-out on the bed which turned into a bit,I mean a lot, more...

I woke ,in Edwards arms, by my boyfrie- no no no- my fiancee's velvet voice "Bella, Bbbeeellllllaaa, its time for brunch." I was still half-asleep "BELLY BEAN, TIME FOR BRUNCH" I groaned at the sound of Emmetts voice and his footsteps coming to our door, oh no, I am naked, Emmett can not come in hear. I jumped into a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and a hoodie and went to my room, I didn't want Emmett to know that I had even slept with Edward, he would tease me to no end. I walked downstairs to see a mouth-watering array of food on the table. I helped myself to pancakes covered in Nutella and table syrup. Esme really knew how to cook. The doorbell rang, I was about to get it but Edward told me to stay and eat.

After a bit, I went to got check on him, when he didn't return, to find him pressed against the wall, mouth to mouth with...JESSICA! He was holding her jacket and pulling he tighter, right after he had proposed. I took one more look at them and ran up to my room and hid under the covers.(Remember, my wonderful readers, this is and ExB story)

Stupid cheating Edward pov

I went to get the door. Jessica was standing, I stared at her, how could she have the nerve to show up HERE. AAARRRGGG! "Checking me out, huh, Ed?" I glared at her, if looks could kill I would be on America's Most Wanted "Jessica, I was staring at you because I couldn't believe you had the nerve to show up here" She waved her hand "Whatever" and she kissed me, I didn't respond, I just stood there hard as stone waiting for her to stop. Jessica opened her mouth, trying to gain access to mine with her tongue. SHE GOES TO FAR! I grabbed her jacket pushing her away when Bella came in, Bella ran to her room, tears streaming down her face. I finally got that slut off of me, I literally threw her out the door and ran after my Bella.

Alice stopped me half way up the stairs "You...you...how could you...do that...to her" I think that I saw smoke pouring out of Alice's ears, she slapped me. I fumed "I NOT DO THAT, JESSICA KISSED ME!" Alice looked doubtful "Ya well, Bella said that you were holding her closer" I gapped at her "But I...she...I was trying to push her away" I said exasperated, Alice glared at me "Explain" I took a deep breath "Well, the door bell rang so I went to go get it. I opened the door to find Jessica, she kissed me and I tried to get her off me, but to Bella it looked like I was pulling her closer" Alice pursed her lips "Fine, I believe you, but Bella might not, you have to make this right and I have the perfect plan" Alice whispered the plan in her ear. It was perfect. I went to Bella's room. "What do you want, haven't you hurt me enough?" I looked into her eyes and saw utter sadness, I wanted to cry "No Bella, I would like to apologize, no let me explain" I said seeing that she as about to interrupt "She kissed me, when I grabbed her jacket I was trying to gt her away from me not closer" I looked at her hopefully and she got out of bed and kissed me lightly "Is that a 'Yes Edward i forgive you'?" She smiled sadly "Kind of, just give me a day, I nodded and left her.

I went to the flower store and went strait to the cashier, I know absolutely nothing about flowers. "Why, hello there" The cashier, Janelle I read her tag, was hitting on me. Janelle was kind of pretty, no where near as beautiful as Bella, and wore way to much make up which looked terrible. "Um...I would like to get some flowers" She smiled and gestured to the flowers in the shop "You can have anything you want" as she said 'anything' she pointed to herself "Um...excuse me I would like to find flowers to show my love for my _fiancee" _she sulked and said in a monotone "I recommend freesias and roses" I quickly grabbed the flower and left to the grocery store and bought all the ingredients for one of Bella's favourite dinner along with candles. I drove home. I cooked dinner and went to my room to set every thing up. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice.

Snd her to my rm

Ed xoxo

Im on it

Ali :)

I waited to give Bella the best night ever. She walked in, her eyes widened at the sight.

Cliffy, haha sucker's

any way sorry for the short chapter

REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait. Why do I not have reveiws, I am sorry if I sound impatient because I am I WANT REVEIWS and to my reviewers I LOVE YOU and a hugenormuse thanks to. Tommygrl1997, GoodbyeIsA2ndChance, Miranda Nichols and The Girl wearing a cross, again a big thanks and some of you have asked the age of the peoples

Edward:18

Bella:17

Alice:18

Jazz:17

Emmett:18

Rose:17

Carlisle:35

Esme:34

Edward: Who are you?

Me: I'm Stephanie Meyer, I own Twilight

Edward: No you are not and you do not own me

Me: Uh.. I am so Stephanie

Edward: No you are not

Me: Fine

BPOV

I walked into Edwards room and there he was sitting on his bed a fold out table with my favourite mushroom ravioli. He was holding a bouquet of roses and freesia's and a card he gave them to me.

Dear Bella,

I love you so much. It was Jessica that kissed me. I grabbed her jacket to push her away. I was wondering if you are still my fiancee, or if you need a break that's okay. This next part is going to sound cheesy but I will say it any way. Just remember you are like my other half, without you there is a hole in my heart, I hate being away from you.

Love,

Edward

I threw myself at Edward and hugged him close to me, it felt so right to be with him and I regretted my day alone in my room "Am I forgiven?" he asked his velvet voice hopeful "100%" I released him and dug into the mushroom ravioli "this is AWESOME" he smiled at me "You know, Bella, I have been thinking about college" My eyes widened "Edward, I forgot to tell you because of the incident but I GOT MY ACCEPTANCE TO (a/n:I know nothing about college, I'm not old enough) University of Alberta" he smiled widely "I got my acceptance to the University of Calgary" I squealed in delight and then frowned "Edward, what are you planning to become, I am going to be a chef but what about you" he looked up and bit his lip "I'm gonna be a paediatrician, I love kids"

Apov (15 days later)

I went to Jazzy's room tonight, I was feeling kind of lonely and we had so much fun last month *wink wink nudge nudge * that I couldn't be away from him and I had something big to tell him.

FLASH BACK

I was in the bathroom with a bunch of pregnancy test's. I really wanted a child. I took the first one, this had sad faces and happy faces, another two had plus and minus signs and the last one had thumbs up or down. I took them all then waited the 5 agonizing minutes. The first one beeped, I leaped over to it and looked at its grey-ish screen and saw a little happy face, I wanted to squeal, but that was only one so far, the others had two plus's and a thumbs up. I jumped up and down, but when should I tell my lovely Jasper.

END FLASHBACK

I walked into Jazz's room and took a deep breath "Uh..Jazz..I...um...uh...have...news" his eyes widened "are you leaving me?" I was shocked "No no no no no, I have some news that will bring us closer together"I paused and motioned that I continue "I'm...well I'm kind of...pregnant" His handsome face broke into a smile that I just had to kiss. "Oh Alice" he murmured against my lips "I am so glad I love you so much and our little child will grow up with a wonderful mother" My eyes filled with tears "You really think so" he smiled, his eyes a little teary as well "I know so" I kissed him again and again and again "When are we going to tell every body" he looked deep in thought for a minute "You know what, since you are the pregnant one you get to tell them when you are ready" I rolled my eyes and muttered "Wimp" he play frowned "Excuse me I didn't catch that last part" I smirk and spoke slowly "I...called...you...a...wimp" he play growled and chased me down and tickled me. He knew that the crook of my neck was the most ticklish part of my body and he soon replaced his hands with lips, we heard Esme calling me from -Bella's room, why is she there? "Alice, ALICE come down here!" I sighed "Coming, Mom"

"Mom, what do you want?" I asked as I walked into Bella's room to see Mom, Bella and Rose. "I have some news and I was about to tell Bells and then Rose walked in saying she had news and I decided that I should tell you as well so I called you up here" I stared at her in surprise "I have news as well, why don't we all say our news on the count of three" They nodded "One...Two...Three"

"I'm pregnant" (Every thing said now is all four of them saying it at once)

"Really"

"Congratulations"

"Esme?"

Esme looked sheepish "Well, you guys all know how babies are made and me and Carlisle" I covered my ears in horror, it is just plain scary to hear about your parents... "Ewwwwwwww, Moooooommmmmm, that is gross" she blushed "Sorry Ali" I smiled "Apology accepted, depending on when our babies arrive, we can have a baby shower together."

Bpov

I was so worried about my news, what the others say, I'm only 17 but Alice Rosalie and Esme, I was really surprised at that Esme was going to have a baby, I was going to have a little sister/brother. Though I have only been pregnant I already have a very visible bump. I hadn't told Edward yet but at lunch I plan to tell him. "Girls, lunch." called Dad. I rushed downstairs and at lunch, Jasper was just about to leave "Jasper wait, I have some news- big news" he stopped looked around and sat back down , I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" Edward stared

"and me"Alice

"me as well" Rose

"Me too" Esme, everybody stared at her and asked "Esme" Carlisle went to her and kissed her tongue and all "Ahhhhhhh"screamed Emmett as he covered his eyes like a kid and muttered "Get a room" I laughed, he was so childish, they broke apart and ,too my horror, Esme was carried, bridal style, to their room. I shook my head, trying to get the image of what they would do up there out of my head. Alice looked at me and started to talk really fast "Bella when did you find out that you were pregnant? Are you going to get an ultrasound to find the gender? If it's a boy what will you name him? What about if it was a girl?" I stepped back "whoa Alice, chillaxe. I found out last night and I am going to get an ultrasound tomorrow. I haven't thought of any names yet"

Today I am going to get an ultrasound Yay! I got into the car with Edward. I got to the hospital and being myself tripped over my own feet. I closed my eyes, waiting for the hard ground to make contact me but instead strong arms wrapped around me, Edward. I finally made into the hospital. I went to the secretary and told why I was there. I sat down and waited for 10 minutes "Bella Swan" I looked up, here goes.

I know short chapter but I'm getting writers block bad and I really need baby names, genders and how many there will be like twins triplets or whatever


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got a concussion AND my laptop broke down ,anyway you don't want my excuses...

This chapter is dedicated to my favourite reader ever the one the only The Girl Wearing cross and Tommy Girl. You gave me so many ideas and I don't know how to repay you. And to all of the others who reviewed 'member you guys that review rock. There is a bit of swearing in this chapter.

I'd like to know, who is a team Edward person or team Jake. I'm more of an Edward girl.

I may own the plot but the Characters are 1000% SM

Eddie pov

"Isabella Swan" I helped my Bella up from her chair, she looked at me "Really, Edward, I am barely a month pregnant and you feel the need to help me stand up, you can do that a couple months from now" I rolled my eyes but said nothing. I went to the little cubical with Bella and was surprised to see my father. He looked at Bella "Bella, I need you to lift up your shirt" Bella blushed "All the way?" Dad shook his head and Bella laid down, preparing "Its okay, love" I said, taking hold of her petit hand. Dad made it quick and within a few moments he was done. He left the little room and came back "Bella, you are having triplets" my eyes popped out of my head, he continued "2 boys and 1 girl, and" he dropped his doctor pretence " Alice was here awhile ago she is having twin girls, but the doctor didn't let me do Esme and I think doctor Snow did Rose" I watched as Bella jumped up and down and tugged on my hand. I said good bye to Dad and followed Bells out the door. She made me drive over the speed limit and I kept worrying about getting a ticket but I did it anyway.

Bella practically flew into the house and I was surprised that she didn't fall I walked in to see the women of the house sitting on the floor, Bella was waving her hand in the air "Can I say the number and gender of my babies first please, the Alice, the Rose, then Esme" they nodded and she nearly burst with excitement, I have never seen this girl so bouncy "I am having TRIPLETS. Two boys and one girl. I haven't decided a name for one of the boys but I want to name one Jimmy something Cullen and my little girl Chloe Renesme Cullen(a/n: that is for you The Girl wearing a cross). I love the names Chloe and Renesme, Renesme is a cross between my mothers name and Esme" I thought about that Stevie Chloe Cullen... Chloe Renesme Cullen... that sounds nice, I really love that name. Alice spoke up "I am having two little baby girls. I will name one Rosabell Olivia Hale, the Rosabell after Rose and Bella and the other I don't relly know yet" Olivia, I like it, It was Roses turn "I am having on little boy, same as Esme. I would like to name him Liam Calum Cullen and Esme you would like to name your boy..." Mom looked up "I really like the name Jonathon Kyle Cullen" They were all beaming, I loved seeing my fiancee, sister, sister-in-law and mother so happy.

Bpov

Yay. I just love the name BJ and Stevie, when I was little I named my dolls that so I thought about naming my children after them would be good, I wanted to name the other one EJ, Edward Junior, but Edward wanted wanted our son to have an original name so I better get thinking. I still can't believe that that I am having TRIPLETS, that must be why I am so big already. I'm thinking of the name Dexter, its a unique name but still cool. "Hey, Edward" I called, he came racing up stairs "Yes,love" he asked "Well, Edward I was thinking about the name Dexter" he thought about it "I like it but I was thinking something more like Jarrod, hmmm, Dexter Jarrod Cullen." I nodded "That is perfect"

My children were due the 3rd of April and I was getting really big, it was now February 1st. I wonder what Edward's doing for Valentines Day, I should ask Alice "Ali, ALI" Alice came to my room "Wasup, Bells" "I was just wondering what we are doing for Valentines Day?" She looked surprised at the question and then yelled "Mom, Rose, come up here, we need to discus something." Esme and Rose came quickly and Rose out of breath asked "Why are we up here" Alice looked at me to explain "Well, I was wondering what to do for Valentines Day" Esme looked at me surprised and then responded "Well, when me and Carlisle were young, our friends and us had a contest, we made a scavenger hunt and whichever team finished first ,the teams were boys vs girls, and the losing team had to give the winning team a perfect night" I nodded, "Esme that is a perfect idea, lets get the boys" and in unison we yelled "BOYS!" we heard four pairs of feet hurrying up the stairs and Carlisle came in first "What...is...it" he said breathlessly. This time Rose explained, by the time she was done explaining the boys were exchanging excited looks. The boys left the room to make clues for the scavenger hunt and we sat in a circle to make our clues the first one Alice made, it was just on word:

ZOO

it meant Alice's closet. She has a box or stuffed animals on her top shelf, if you dug through the box you would find the next clue which Esme made

xoxoxox

That meant hug's and kisses. The next clue was hidden in their favourite make out spot, the back of Carlisle Mercedes. When Esme heard that she almost fainted "YOU AND EMMETT WHAT IN THE BACK OF WHERE?" I put my hands on her shoulders "Calm down, yes, that is why no one ever sits there and always makes excuses to go into another car." she took a deep breath and then blushed for no reason and started to laugh nervously "Um...Rose, when was the last time you guys made out there?" Rosalie looked confused but answered the question anyway "Uh..well...last night" Esme giggled and I was practically bursting to ask about why she was laughing about "Esme, why are you giggling" asked Alice, Esme sighed "Well...uh...I...um...me and Carlisle...that is where...I...we...where I got pregnant" "Ahhhhhhhhhh" yelled Alice and Rose and I was laughing my head off. Rose was screaming because she had made out in the place where Esme and Carlisle...scary and Alice was screaming because, well who wants to hear about their parents like that and I was laughing that Esme had actually did that, there and it was Alice who wrote the last one which was also only one word:

Billie Joe Armstrong

That was the last clue was meant for Edward, it meant his American Idiot CD where he would find a note saying.

We love you, now come downstairs and give us our Valentines kisses

Cpov

The boys and I placed our clues and met our ladies outside, we traded clue's and were off. I looked at the paper it had one word 'Zoo'. I looked at it dumbfounded, Jasper took the note to look at the word. He smiled and motioned at us to follow him. Jasper led us to Alice's closet and took a box down and dug through it. Jasper grinned and held up another slip of paper, Emmett stared at him "How did you-? What is that box?" Jasper looked at him and said " This box is something personal of Alice's. And I'm guessing that she would like it if I kept it a secret" He put the box back and looked at the paper , his brow furrowed and he gave it to me. I looked at it and gave it to Edward, he was just about to read when Emmett started whining "Why can't I see it" Edward rolled his eyes and gave the note to Emmett. He smirked at us once he read the note and led us to MY Mercedes. Emmett opened the door of the backseat and pulled out another note.

I looked at him "Would you care to explain why you found a note in my car" he grinned broadly "This is mine and Rosie's favourite make out spot" I burst out laughing and the boys , Emmett included, looked confused he motioned for me to elaborate "Um...Emmett when was the last time you and Rose... you know in there?" he answered promptly "Last night I think...why" I doubled over laughing my guts out "Ha ha...thats were...me and ha ha...Esme... had...that haha is where Esme... got...pregnant" Emmett and Edward screamed like five year old girls. Emmett because he had made out in the place where we had...you know... and Edward was screaming because, well who wants to hear about their parents like that and Jasper and I were laughing at their reactions. Once we were done our little fit of laughter we read the 3rd note 'Billie Joe Armstrong' Edward ran up to his room and we followed to find that he was looking at his CD's "AHA" he held up the last note "Billie Joe Armstrong, that meant my Green Day Cd's so I came up here and here it is" He looked at it 'We love you' it said 'now come downstairs and give us our valentines day kisses' Emmett rolled his eyes "There is no way those girls beat us, we barely had to think" he scoffed. We marched down the stairs to see our wife/ fiancees sitting on the couch. Bella looked up "Edward, honey, where have you been. You boys sure took your time" Emmett was frowning "Shit! How did you girls beat us" Rose smirked "Beat you more like whipped your ass's"

Sorry it was so short please forgive me.

REVEIW ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Guys, I'm really sorry for the wait last chapter but I had a lot on my mind

ITS SUMMER :) so I will update much more. I should have the next chapter up by thursday (I'm going to the Calgary Stampede this weekend so I can't update while I'm in Calgary). I'm only going to make this 20 chapters long, sorry if you were expecting more. I will write more stories

Any who I don't own Twilight :,(

Bpov

We so beat those guys badly last week and now they have to give us a night to remember in one week. DING DONG. The doorbell I got it hopping that it wasn't Jessica. Before I opened the door a wave of dizzyness hit me, my little bundles of joy were due in one month one week and one day. I have been having morning sicknesses and all that stuff but during the day I have been fine aside from dizzyness and cravings for chocolate chip cookies. DING DONG sang the bell again I got it to see Embry and ,who I assumed to be, his brother Jared "Hi Bella, Emmett invited me ov- Wow your fat" I glared at him and he put his hands, my face broke into a smile "Kidding and if you must know I am pregnant along with Rose, Alice and Esme" He looked at me surprised "Whoa...Any way this is my bro Jared." I heard a rumbling noise then "EMBRY! JARED!" Screamed Emmett.

He pulled them into his famous bear hug "I am so glad you guys came, I really need your help with Super Mario Galaxy, I'm stuck on the last level" The boys grinned and ran to the living room and grabbed the Wii remote, well Jared grabbed the Wii remote while Emmett and Embry sat on the couch. Jared died 30 seconds, he passed the remote to Emmett who failed miserably along with Embry. They tried for 30 minutes to beat the game when I finally cracked "O MY GOD! You guys suck bad" Emmett looked at me cockily "Oh, like you could do any better 'lil sis" I grabbed the remote from him and beat the level in 5 minutes. The boys stared, open mouthed, at me "Whoa dudes, we just got beat by a pregnant girl" said Jared in amazement. I snorted "Fail". I heard Edwards Volvo in the drive way, he had gone shopping for groceries with Esme. I got the door for them. Edward set the groceries down on the kitchen counter "What have you been up to, love" he asked in his velvety voice, I smiled softly "Oh, I only whopped Emmett, Jared and Embry at video game" he chuckled lightly the kissed me softly. "Ahem, no making out in the kitchen" said a tinkling voice me and Edward broke apart "Damn pixie" muttered Edward.

"Rosalie, Esme and I are going shopping for baby clothes and you Bella are coming with us, you have a lot to buy. Jasper is coming to carry things to the car for us and Edward you will help him" I huffed loudly though I knew she was right. I had three babies to buy for which meant clothes, cribs, blankets, soothers and I want a rocking chair to,well, rock in, I guess. "Fine, Alice lets get this over with". She smiled skipped to the jeep. I hopped into the back with Edward, Jasper was shot gun. Esme and Rose went in Rose's convertible. I had to laugh as I looked at Alice, my angle looked at me "What is it,love" I smiled "Well, I was just looking at Alice I mean she is so small in this huge Jeep" Alice rolled her eyes while Jazz and Edward laughed with me. Ali drove to the mall quickly, telling me that we had a lot of shopping to do. First we went to Babies r us (why I do not know). There I got 3 blankets. One was blue with a rocket ship in the middle. One was a patchwork quilt, all of the patches were different materials and shades of green. The last one was lavender with a little heart at each corner and a heart in the middle. "Hey Bella" said Edward "What do you think of this for our little Chloe" he held up a little purple pair of converse. I took one look at them and nodded, they would be perfect, I picked out some green and blue ones for Dexter and Jimmy.

I was kind of scared to have babies, I mean what if I had a miscarriage and loose them, but I am really excited. I love my children already even though I haven't even seen them. I felt a nudge, my had flew up my stomach to feel another small movement in my belly. "Edward" I called, he came over and I motioned for him to put his hand on my tummy and we stood there feeling them kick and move, it was one of the most peaceful moments of my life with the man of my dreams. Rose interrupted us "Ali sent me over here with a message : Hurry up and pay" I rolled my eyes "Edward, go calm Alice down and I'll pay for the stuff" he nodded and was off. I got into the shortest line. The cashier was short, strawberry blond haired and chewing bubble gum. "That'll be 30- Bella!" she said in amazement/disgust. I sighed " Tanya" me and Tanya,she moved after 1 year, had gone to Forks High, she was another one off those girls falling all over Edward. We had been mortal enemies "Wow Bella, you've gained a lot of weight, lemme guess someone dumped you and in your depression you started eating to much" I stared at her "Actually I am happily engaged and pregnant with triplets" she glared at me, if looks could kill "Really, were is your fiancee? Who is your fiancee? Or are you lying"

I rolled my eyes and seconds later a beautiful voice called out "Bella,love are you still in line" I looked over and waved "Over here" he came over to me and then looked at Tanya and turned cold "Tanya" she looked at him "Hi Edward, what are you doing these days. I heard that Bella here got engaged" she sneered my name. Edwards cold voice turned sarcastic "Really,Bella, Oh wait...I think I heard about it" I looked at him in false surprise "You did" Tanya was fuming "Edward, why did you propose to HER. I mean seriously you could have anyone and you choose an ugly, overweight nerd" Edward glared at her "Bella is beautiful, smart and she was a perfect weight before she got pregnant with _our babies. _Here's the money now leave us alone" We left the store laughing. Alice was getting tired and sick. Pregnancy did not like little Alice, she was so small and with two babies growing inside of her, it wasn't easy for her but she was a fighter.

We got home and we all went to our computers. Ali ordered us that we must shop for 8 hours or until we had EVERYTHING. So I decided to get it over with. I found everything on Alice's list,which is a lot. "I'm done" I sighed, exhausted. Edward looked relived I rlooked at the clock it was already 10 o clock. Ali yawned and said "Well I guess its time to go to sleep" We all nodded in agreement. I got into my pj's (it was not easy with my huge stomach) I was just about to fall asleep when Edward crawled into bed. I sighed and snuggled into him and fell asleep.

I woke up, feeling terrible. I got up and rushed to the bathroom. Ugh, I hate morning sickness. I threw up last nights dinner, it was gross. The dizziness from getting up to fast came onto me, I fell, I braced myself for the hard, cold, tile floor but instead felt strong arms wrap themselves around me, second before i hit the floor "Love, you should really be more careful. Now brush your teeth" I brushed my teeth and went back to the room Edward was sitting on the bed reading a book. "Oh, Dad would like to check up on you" I sighed "Can you please send him up here, I'm not feeling to well" he nodded and left the room. Carlisle came up "Good morning Bella" he said. I smiled halfheartedly "Well, not really, more like bad morning" I replied he smiled, sympathetic "I checked up on Alice this morning, I'm making her stay in bed. She's sick and if she keeps moving around there'll be a miscarriage. Now on to you" He asked a couple of questions about how I was feeling and stuff "I am afraid your going to have to stay in bed as well"I nodded. I have three kids growing inside of me, I'm gonna have to stay in bed. At least I have Edward...and the TV. "Thanks Carlisle, can you ask Edward to come up here?" he nodded and left the room. I laid back in bed, only a couple more weeks of this. I will be really happy when this whole pregnancy thing is over, not that I don't want children but this pregnancy is not a fun time.

"I brought some movies up, love" said Edward as he came into the room. I looked at the movies he'd brought "Leap Year" I decided (a/n: I love that movie). I'd never seen it before but I have been wanting to for awhile now. He nodded and put it in. When it was done I just lay there, snuggling with my Edward. I fell asleep quickly and easily. I had a wonderful dream

Dream:

_ Me and Edward sitting in our room. I was holding two little boys, Edward had a girl, one like a mini boy me, brown hair, brown eyes and my face. The other boy had curly, bronze hair and brown eyes, my nose and Edwards lips. I glanced a the little girl to see that she was absolutely and positively beautiful, little green eyes, curly bronze hair, a perfect girl replica of Edward. We just sat their a happy family when Edward spoke "Bella, love, its time to wake your breakfast is ready" what, but I'm awake, aren't I? "Bella... Bellllllaaaa" _

"Bella" I sat up with a start grabbed the big bowl beside my bed and vomited. "Bella are you okay" he asked worried. "I'm fine, just sick" I croaked he nodded and handed me a tray. Everything smelled delicious, there were pancakes and syrup with strawberry's and whipped cream. I ,surprisingly, stomached all off the food, I guess my babies had good taste. I laughed at the thought "What are you laughing at,love" I smiled "I was just thinking that our babies have good taste" he laughed with me now.

The weeks went by quickly and now my children were due i 7 days. I was so huge that I actually put a rip in one of my shirts. Emmett laughed so hard at that. Today Rose and I were moved into Alice's room, we had weddings to plan. The girls had wanted a double in the winter but we all got pregnant so that was impossible.

Apov (Before the girls meet up)

"Li" called Jazzy ,Li is my Jaspers nickname nobody but him is aloud to call me that, "Yeah, Jazz" he looked at me "Well, i was thinking of the name...

Cliffy I NEED NAMES and REVEIWS please


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, it took so long to update. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER (Not including the epilogue) :( unless people review and give me ideas, then it might be longer. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Can we try to make it to 60 reviews, and to all you reveiwers if I could give you an Edward/Emmett/Jasper/Jacob (Whomever you like the best) I would

Apov

"I was thinking of the name Allie Emma Hale" Jazz offered. I nodded "Oooooooo, Jazzy I love it. Now I have Rosabell and Allie. Your a genius". He gave me a light hug and a kiss "Now go get Rose and Bells, we have weddings to discus" he left the room. "G'd afternoon Rose, Bella" I greeted them. Rose nodded "I'm tired, can we sit" I rolled my eyes "No" my voice dripping with sarcasm. I gestured toward the couch and they gratefully sat. "So me and Jasper have decided on our little girls names We will have Allie Emma Hale and Rosabell Olivia Hale" my sister-in-laws looked like they were about to cry "Aw, thank you" the said together. Bella blushed "I feel bad, you named one of your babies after me and Rose and we didn't name any of ours after you" Rose nodded in agreement, it was my turn to blush "Guys, I don't mind, I have Allie" Rose sighed "I have my little baby Liam, I have always wanted a child" I smiled at her "Now Bella, have you decided on names" I nodded "Chloe Renesme Cullen, Dexter Jarrod Cullen and Jimmy Danial Cullen" They smiled at my name choices "Anyway on to wedding plans"

Rpov

Alice started "I want it in the winter, still. But now I'm thinking about our children. I mean of course Mr and Mrs Hale and my parents will be there to hold them but there are 6 kids in between us and I want to have Rosalie's little boy as the ring bearer and my girls as flower gir- ahhh my stomach" Oh shit shit shit SHIT, Alice is going into labour "JASPER" called Bella. He came into the room, saw Ali and stopped in his tracks. He pulled her into his arms and ran downstairs to the car and was off. We ran downstairs, Esme was panicking, she looked at me "Whats wrong? Why did Jasper go? Why was he holding my baby girl?" I looked at her "Esme, calm down, Alice has gone into labour" Esme's eyes were the size of sand dollars "REALLY EEEEEEEEEEEEE" She rushed into the study to get Carlisle and then we all got into the Volvo except Esme and Carlisle who went in the Mercedes . Halfway to the hospital Bella doubled over groaning, he looked at her wide eyed "Oh my god, BELLA" He floored the gas pedal and we shot forward he looked at me and Emmett " Emmett call our parents" he nodded "Dad... of course its Emmett...yeah...uh something is wrong with Bella...I think... one sec" he turned to Edward "Is she going into labour?" Ed nodded and Emmett went back to the phone "Yes she is...Edward is already flooring it... yes that means he can't go faster... 'k I'll tell him that... see ya" Edward looked expectantly at Em "Daddy told me to tell you that you need to go faster and that he is phoning the hospital to tell them to expect to girls in labour" he nodded "Whatever" We got to the hospital in the nick of time.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

later Bpov

I sat there in the hospital bed pushing with all my might "Come on Bella, love, push, its the last baby" I smiled painfully and then the pain was gone the doctor looked at me "Congratulations Miss Swan, you now have two little boys and a baby girl" I smiled "C-can I h-hold them" I said though my tears of pain and joy. He nodded and handed me three little bundles, a blue one a green one and a pink one. I looked at the pink one first and saw a little girl with wisps of brown hair, she put her thumb in into her mouth "Chloe Renesme Cullen" I said to the Doctor, I looked at the second one, he had a head of bronze hair, I smiled "Dexter Jarrod Cullen" and then I looked at the third he had my hair "Jimmy Danial Cullen"

4 weeks later

Me and Edward sat on the couch with our children. Dexter was like a baby Edward, green eyes and bronze hair even his attitude, he charmed everyone he met and he even had that crooked smile. Chloe was like me, she had my chocolate eyes and mahogany hair, Jimmy on the other hand was a cross between me and Edward he had my hair and Edwards eyes I loved my babies so much "Hey Belly, Eddie" I sighed at Emmett 'Belly' and 'Eddie' were his nicknames for us, Rose walked in carrying Liam "Sup Bells, Ed. Me and Alice are going on a walk. Wanna come?" I shrugged "Sure" I got the baby backpack and the stroller. I put Dex and Chloe in the stroller together, they loved the stroller while Jimmy liked the back pack more. Esme had had her baby 3 days after I had mine and Rose the same day. Liam looked exactly like Emmett, he was even bigger than most babies, except he had Rose's eyes which made his dark hair look all the more beautiful.

Alice came downstairs with Rosabell and Allie. Rosabell had blond hair and green eyes and Allie had black hair and blue eyes, Alice had even styled her hair into little spikes. It was so cute, Alice had clothes made by designers for her babies. Today, Rosabell wore a cute little pink sun dress, Aliie wore the same but in bright green. Esme was young and I asked Edward about that, Esme would have had t be 14 when she had her children. Edward told me that he to was adopted "Your adopted! Why didn't you tell me" he shrugged "I dunno It never came up, I can tell you about it" I nodded eagerly. "There isn't much to tell but me and Emmet and Alice ARE tripletes, our mother,Elizabeth, was a great friend of Esme's. She and my father died in a house fire and we were sent to Esme and Carlisle. Oh and they are our only reletives" he finished. Jonathon,or as we call him Johnny, had Esme's caramel hair and brown eyes but with carlisle features- his nose, his mouth, even the shape of his eyes. It was hard to believe that Johnny had 5 nieces/nephews who were 3 day older than him and one who was the same age, I laughed at the thought. "See you later Edward" I called as I shut the door. Ice and Rose were waiting for me to go on their walk

England was beautiful. Rose, Alice and I waked down the streets, looking in shops, occasionally trying on little outfits. We joked and talked, Jimmy yawned and fell asleep, he sleeps really well for a child his age and he spend most of his time doing it. Jimmy barely ever cried, so far he had only cried 3 times and he loved hugs, especially big, bear ones from Emmett. Though he loved hugs and to smile he was quite calm, kind of like Jasper. Chloe LOVED to smile and play. She was small and couldn't be seperated from Dex. I had sold the other crib because everynight I would hear crying coming from them and I would just cuddle with Chloe and Dex and then put them to bed together and they would sleep just as well as Jimmy. At first I really felt bad for Jimmy but he seemed fine alone, and then Alice bought stuffies for everyone. Chloe and Dex rejected theirs but Jimmy LOVED his giant bear, it was twice the sze of him, He could not go anywhere without it, even on a walk. Alices voice brought me out of my thoughts

"So now onto weddings" I looked at her, I had an idea "Hey, Alice, why don't we all have our weddings on all different days- don't interrupt- but all in a row. So our guests could just come back everyday OR we could do that but have the big party on the fourth day" I looked at them Rosalie looked at me in surprise "WOW, you are alot smarter than I thought. I like plan B" I smacked her playfully "Rose" I said, pouting. I looked at Alice "I agree with Rose" I smiled "I'm the best"

I know its really short but the next one will be super long I PROMISE please reveiw


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHORS NOTE

VERY IMPORTANT

I have been wondering what YOU guys would like in the epilog- how many years later should it be- should I include the weddings(I probably will) – shoudl they have more children- what should the children be like- what should their jobs be and where should they live

Lastly

I am going to write another story I have a two ideas, which one should I do. Here are the summarys:

a) All of the Cullens Vampire stories about how they were changed with one twist: Bella was changed with Edward but they HATE each other how will to mortal enemies ,who are vamps, survive

Rated M for language - Romance

b) Rosalie (Vampire) moves to Forks. She is a nomad, she likes no one and her only comfort is herself...until she finds the Cullens, a vampire family, she can tell right away that Bella Edward Alice Jasper and Emmett are all vampires. But Emmet, she notes, is alone. A bit seperated from the others Jasper has Alice and Bella has Edward but Emmett. How will she overcome her shyness and hate of others to see that Emmett is right for her. Will she stay with the Cullen's once finds her creator – M/T I don't know what to rate it- romance EmxR

THANK YOU


	21. Chapter 21

Ok guys I am so sorry, but there will not be an epilog, I rewrote it 3 TIMES and I just couldn't get it right. But the first chapter if my new story is going to be up soon. A huge thanks to every single last one of you who stuck with me until the end. Weather you have reviewed or just read my story, another big thanks!

Any way my new story is called 'My knight in sparkling armour' watch out for it :)

Summary:

All of the Cullens Vampire stories about how they were changed with one twist: Bella was changed with Edward but they HATE each other how will two mortal enemies ,who are vamps, survive for eternity together. But you know what they say- Hate is a powerful emotion

Rated T for language - Romance ExB EmxR AxJ


End file.
